Secrets & Flies
by bookworm-gurl
Summary: Follow up to RE Afterlife - Life after escaping LA, battling Umbrella on the high seas and defeating zombies was not what most had expected. The down time allows for romances to blossom, enemies to become friends, and ghosts from the past come back to life. Follow Alice and her crew as they try to stay alive in a zombie infested world.
1. Chapter 1

**Author**** Note:** I hope that you enjoy this, I plan on making it a multi-chapter story. Some of the timeline will be off for this one, but I was **not** planning on following the script of _Resident __Evil_ but instead using the characters you and I love and making my own story line.

Please, enjoy & be courteous & review (I do take constructive criticism ) & I will do the same for your own work.

I do not own the Characters, but a girl can dream right?

Without further adieu…here comes Chapter One

**FYI**** – **It is a working title & I am open to suggestions!

BoOkwOrm-gUrl

* * *

><p><strong>Secrets &amp; Flies<strong>

_Alice awoke with a start. Her blue eyes stared up at the white washed ceiling decked out with bright, incandescent lights. She moved her left hand as uncontrollable pain coursed through her body. She gripped the sides of the metal slab and lifted her stiff body, fighting the pain. Alice could see the tubes and catheters attached to her arms and jutting out the side of her skull. _

_What the hell happened?_

"_Alice, wake up." She could hears Angela Ashford's voice echo in her head…_

_Water. That was all she could remember. Her eyes, she was expecting everything to be blurry but instead she could see perfectly clear. A tube was down her throat; it was blowing bubbles every time she breathed. Suddenly, the water level was lowering as she attempted to move, but it proved to be a difficult task. Next she knew her body was shaking, flopping against the glass like an epileptic fish. She was cold and she was naked. Someone wrapped a cloth around her as she continued to make small convulsions as if she had been subjected to electric shock therapy. Her memories slowly returned, fragments like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle on life. Images of Valentine, LJ and Carlos, Raccoon Hospital, Nemesis, they all came back like a tidal wave. She could feel her blood pressure rising, her heart rate quickening. _

_What had Umbrella done to her?_

"Alice," a woman's soft voice called out. At first she thought it was apart of the dream but then she heard it again, this time closer and firm, "Alice, wake up Alice."

Claire smiled when she was able to look into the pools of deep sea blue that were her lovers eyes. She noticed how pale Alice's skin was; there was fear in her eyes and sweat on her brow. Another nightmare and another memory. They were becoming more frequent now, ever since they had escaped their last encounter with Umbrella. The ship still had a fair amount of survivors, however many were lost in their latest interaction with Umbrella. Alice was still leery around other humans.

Trust was a big issue for her to overcome.

"Claire I-." Alice began to say when she noticed the concern in the young woman's eyes.

"Save it Alice, I know what you were dreaming, it has been happening more frequently." Claire replied. More frequent meant every night.

Alice propped herself up on her arm shifting her body to one side, it was not until she felt the sheets move that she realized she was naked. Alice brushed away a few fallen strands of red locks that fell in front of Claire's eyes and cupped her face. "What's wrong?" She asked, her voice caught in her dry throat. It was always stuffy in the staterooms on this ship. The windows had been welded shut, probably by Umbrella as a precaution to stop their "experiments" from possibly escaping.

"I hate seeing you like this. I wish there was a way I could stop the memories, stop the nightmares."

"What they did, even thought it was horrible and inhumane is also, irreversible. I am reminded of how this world had sprung from my doing every single day Claire. When I try to escape it in the real world it consumes my thoughts."

Claire could see the tears welling in her lover's eyes, which made tears of her own begin to form. "This is not all your fault. One person could not be responsible for the eradication of the human race. You should be grateful you are alive and grateful you have me. You saved my, Chris's, Luther's K-Mart's and everyone else that is on this ship lives." She grabbed Alice's hand resting on her cheek firmly to reiterate her point. "Remember that." Claire stated locking eyes with the sulking blonde.

Alice knew Claire would always bring up her ability to save her, K-Mart and what remained of her convoy out in the Nevada desert. She would never forget her coming to Alaska and saving her from the Medusa bug Umbrella had attached to her chest. They would never forget their daring escape in Los Angeles through the sewers and their defeat of Wesker. Their last stand off against Umbrella involved someone from Alice's past, Jill Valentine, and that will not be forgotten either. All of those events a monster, a killing machine would not be bothered with. Those are all events, actions and feelings that a human would fight for. Claire knew Alice understood that and that she is just being stubborn.

"You don't know the whole story Claire. The guilt, it travels with me everywhere I go." Alice replied.

"You're right, I don't know the whole story, but that was your choice. You wanted to shut me out of your past and I did not push the issue, I did not want to make you angry, I was afraid you were going to leave me, again."

"Claire-"

"M-maybe, just maybe, by telling me I can help you. I _want_ to help you Alice. I love you." She whispered ignoring Alice's plea and kissed her lips. She felt them lingering there, enjoying the moment for what it's worth.

Claire did have a point. Alice never wanted to tell her about The Hive and the Red Queen, she never wanted her to be burdened with the darkness of her lover's past. Claire did not need to know the Red Queen went homicidal on an innocent group of Umbrella workers, that they became infected with the T-virus and transformed into the walking dead. She never wanted to tell her about Raccoon City because Alice wanted to forget it to, she wanted to forget Nemesis, Angela Ashford and even Jill Valentine. Alice never wanted to tell Claire what Dr. Issac's did, the clones he made, the monster he himself had become. It was like a bad horror movie of a life Alice wished she could have extracted from her brain and would never discuss with the one she loved.

It was a life not worth remembering, and was not the best bedtime story either.

"Please Alice, if it will help, I want to know. I can handle it, I promise."

Alice sighed as she flopped back on her pillow. Sunlight was just peaking in through the slit in the matted curtains. Claire snuggled up beside her, resting her head on Alice's chest and kissing the nape of her neck. She wrapped her right arm around Claire's shoulders, entwining her fingers within Claire's and squeezing them gently feeling the sweat building on their palms. Alice took a slow, deep breath and began...

"I used to be head of Security at a secret lab run by Umbrella called The Hive…" Alice recounted as much of her past as she could, feeling Claire's body tense with every new event that Alice came across. Claire remained silent, listening to every detail of Alice's previous life until she finally stopped. Alice waited for a response, expecting tears, anger, some type of reaction. Instead there was silence and a blank expression in her eyes, this was worse then anything. "Claire?" She asked squeezing her cold, clammy hand.

"I-I don't know what to say." Claire confessed turning on her side to look into Alice's tear rimmed eyes. " It does explain the crows burning in the Nevada desert although, I never did want to know the explanation for that. Now that I do, I mean, I-I would have nightmares too if I went through all of that."

"It is something I do not want spread across the ship. It was hard enough telling you, I do not want to cause a panic, or loose what little trust I have gained with the remaining survivors. They trust us with their lives. The word infection will make them become irrational and harder to command."

"But, you're not infected now are you? You said that Wesker injected you with something, some type of serum to make you human again."

"Yes, but remember in the shower room at the prison? The ten-foot tall axe wielding freak of nature? I kicked him in the head Claire. That is _not _human." Alice reasoned, not believing that she was possibly making the woman she loved become afraid of her, treat her as if she needed isolation and was no longer to be trusted. However, it did not seem to have that desired effect on her.

"Fair point." Claire reasoned and kissed Alice's cheek, her chapped lips feeling warm against her cool skin. "My lips are sealed Alice, I swear."

Alice smiled and kissed Claire again, allowing her hands to gently explore her lovers naked, tender flesh. She could hear Claire moan at her touch, trembling as the tips her fingers brushed against her skin. They kissed furiously nipping at each others lips and scratching their nails down each others back. To Alice, Claire was the only thing worth living for. To Claire, Alice was everything she did live for. 

The man overheard everything. He stopped on his walk down the hall in front of the women's stateroom, his ear pressed against the metal door, more looking to possibly get off on the sounds of them moaning and enjoying each others pleasure. Instead he got more then what he had bargained for. The words Nemesis, Umbrella and above all _infection _flooded his brain and he could feel his heart beat quickening, his palms becoming sweaty, this was huge, this was possibly the end of their safe haven. He thought they were through the worst of this, he thought Arcadia was a safe, free from all the horror. He needed to tell the others, they needed to retaliate and protect what is possibly the remainder of the human race.

How was it possible that one of their protectors was now an enemy? Former employee or not she was not human and that was all they needed as justification to take her out. For good.

Suddenly their was silence.

Quickly he got up off the floor and scampered off down the hall back to the others. Something needed to be done and fast.

* * *

><p><strong>T.B.C.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Author ****Note:** I hope that you enjoy this, I plan on making it a multi-chapter story. Some of the timeline will be off for this one, but I was **not** planning on following the script of _Resident __Evil_ but instead using the characters you and I love and making my own story line.

Without further adieu…here comes Chapter Two...

**FYI**** – **It is a working title & I am open to suggestions!

BoOkwOrm-gUrl

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

"What are our bearings Chris?" Claire asked as she stepped onto the bridge. It was another beautiful day out at sea. Just like the past week. It was obvious by the change in weather they were still heading south along the coast of the United States and into the Pacific Ocean.

"Just past the last of the Gulf of California. Next up will be Mexico. We should be there by midnight tonight. We should make port and radio for survivors see if we have any luck." Chris replied. He turned from the large bay windows in the bow to look at his younger sister who usually had a heavenly glow about her after another night with Alice, "What's that frown for?" He asked taking a seat and propping his feet up on the control panel.

"Nothing, good I'm glad we are making progress. The damage done to the ship from our last encounter with Umbrella pushed us back a few days."

"Not to mention we have no crew."

"That too."

"Where is Alice?" Chris asked knowing the blonde was never far from Claire. They were usually attached at the hip.

"Sleeping." Claire replied picking up the military grade binoculars and adverting her eyes out to sea; anything to avoid her brother's death stare, his way of creating an invitation for them to have some quality sibling bonding time.

"Sleeping?"

"Yeah you know that thing you do when you're tired."

"In whose bed?"

Claire looked at her brother wide eyed, "Excuse me?" She retorted in defense not sure if she was defending Alice or herself at this moment.

"Come on Claire it is no secret about you two. I'm actually happy for you, you found love in the time of world destruction." Chris stated with a smile noticing the frown appear again on his sister's lips and worry begin to coat her eyes that she refused to make contact with his. "There's that frown again, what's on your mind Kiddo?"

"Alice..."

"I knew it! I need to collect my winnings from Luther-."

"No Chris." Claire interrupted and sat down beside her brother, well more of fell into the chair beside her sighing. "She has nightmares, memories from her past life. Umbrella did something to her, made her a monster. She thinks this is all her fault." She explained wiping her eyes before the tears began to show.

"This? The death of the human race? She thinks she did this?" Chris questioned skeptically. Not sure if his sister was delusional or Alice was.

Claire huffed as she got up from her chair and walked towards the door. "I knew I shouldn't of told you. This is serious Chris, you don't see the pain in her eyes, feel her tossing and turning in the middle of the night..."

"No, because _I_ am not the one sleeping with her." Chris retorted.

"Pathetic." Claire replied and turned to the door. "Tell me when we have made port." She whispered and slammed the door shut behind her. 

Alice opened her eyes to a room filled with sunlight. She turned over onto her side cowering her head under the covers to escape back into darkness. She moaned groggily as she could feel someone clambering over the covers and across the bed. Alice did not want to move. She groaned as the pillow was ripped from under her head. Usually she would be on her game, sensing someone about to harm her but she knew exactly who this was.

"Five more minutes." Alice gargled almost incoherently.

"Alice you said that thirty minutes ago." The young girl whined. When she did not get a response she smacked Alice on the face with the pillow "Alice!" She squealed as Alice moved with her cat like reflexes and pinned her down at her legs beginning to tickle her. She smiled at the laughing teen as she struggled to get free of her grasp.

"What is going on in here?" Claire's voice sounded from the door which alerted Alice as she grabbed the young girl squeezing her tightly to keep her in place. "Seems like we have a bed bug." She stated with a smile on her face.

"So it seems." Claire replied as she approached the bed.

"Claire, Claire please, I beg you, help me."

"You got yourself into this mess K-Mart so what makes you think I will help you?"

"Please, please I beg you I will do anything," She looked at her captor. "Alice anything!" She pleaded with a sweet smile.

Alice and Claire exchanged glanced and smiled. They both had one duty on this ship that they hated taking turns with on a daily basis. It was perfect for K-Mart, she loved being around people...but this, this was something even the teen was going to cringe at. Mess Hall clean up. When all of the survivors get together to eat they are worse than pigs rolling around a mud pit. It would take two people an hour to the job, for K-Mart it should take her the better part of the afternoon. Ending just in time for supper, where she would get to do it again. That would teach her a lesson.

"Lunch duty." They said in unison as the teen stopped struggling.

"Not fair!" K-Mart protested as Alice let go of her death grip on the teen. She looked from one adult to the other hoping one of them would have forgiveness. Neither of them was going to budge on this demand.

"Hey you said _anything_." Alice replied with a smile, "Now, scamper off little one before we think of more chores for you to do."

K-Mart dashed for the door and stopped in the doorway turning back to Alice sitting on the bed wrapped in a cocoon of covers and a smile on her face. "You still have to help me with my project you know." She stated sternly.

"I know and I will, I promise." Alice replied and waved her hand to shoe to teen away.

K-Mart smiled and left back down the hall from once she came. Claire looked from the door to Alice still wrapped up in the covers of the bed. She smiled, looking at the way the Alice's tousled hair and bare skin glimmered in the sunlight. If she knew she would not be interrupted Claire would have pounced on Alice like a hungry lioness grabbing its prey. There was no way mid day they would not be interrupted by someone. More than likely K-Mart once again.

"What was all that about?" Claire asked as she joined Alice on the edge of the bed. Her hand rested on her thigh as Alice placed her's over top.

"You will see in due time." Alice replied stretching her arms as the covers unraveled around her naked body allowing more to be visible to the hungry red head.

"Alice."

"Come on Claire, we have rounds to make." 

"Are you sure that is what you heard?" One of the men asked their messenger. A small group had converged in his stateroom. This was the only way they could be discreet without arousing suspicion.

Seven burly men sat in a circle taking up the two single beds and sitting on makeshift chairs made from crates of supplies that had been consumed. They had a board propped up against the door to avoid unwanted intrusion and the curtains were shut shielding out the sunlight. There was a small makeshift table in the middle of the room with a single candle burning, placing the small room in an eerie light.

"I am positive. The blonde said she was _infected_." The messenger replied. Mumbles and groans muffled throughout the small room. "She said it was Umbrella, that she worked for them before they experimented on her, cloned her. It was like hearing the screenplay for a horror movie!" He explained exasperated and shuddered in fear.

"We can't trust her, not if she's infected. We need to eliminate her before she causes the infection to spread. This is Arcadia, a safe haven for the remainder of the human race, we are free of infection. We need to defend what is rightfully ours." The leader replied as everyone nodded in agreement.

"What are we to do?" Another asked.

"We need a plan, take out the threat before we also become infected. She is one of our leaders, we trusted her with our very lives."

"Yes, but how do we do it?" Another rebel piped up.

"We have some recognizance to do before we put a plan into action gentlemen. She will be doing her rounds with her red head lover soon; they are always walking around the ship mid day. We must adjourn until nightfall." The leader replied as a circle of nods was exchanged.

"For Arcadia!"

"Arcadia!" They cheered and the light went out...

* * *

><p><strong>T.B.C...<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Author ****Note:** I hope that you enjoy this, I plan on making it a multi-chapter story. Some of the timeline will be off for this one, but I was **not** planning on following the script of _Resident __Evil_ but instead using the characters you and I love and making my own story line.

Without further adieu…here comes Chapter Three...Hope you enjoy!

**FYI**** – **It is a working title & I am open to suggestions!

BoOkwOrm-gUrl

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

The ship was relatively quite with activity for mid day. Not many were outside enjoying the beautiful weather, which did not surprise Alice or Claire. After the surprise attack by Umbrella no more than five days ago, people were a bit leery about going out into the open. Small groups of people were found in certain pockets of the ship, knowing that staying in groups was probably safer. A concept that they were told for survival out in the jungle or desecrated cities, something they were familiar with and felt safe continuing. Nothing was happening that called to suspicious behaviour however. K-Mart was busy fulfilling her chore of lunch duty and Luther was up on the bridge with Chris to keep him company, their shifts about the change in a hour or so. Claire had a feeling they were probably already discussing her and Alice's relationship status, that would be juicy news of the day, possibly even the month. The majority of their time on their afternoon rounds recently had been checking, double checking and triple checking the repairs that have been completed by those survivors that were handy with tools.

Everything seemed to be in working order, which was good; the ship would not be able to handle a massive problem at the moment, or they would all be sitting ducks in the ocean awaiting to Umbrella, or something possibly even worse to come and attack them.

Alice and Claire were outside enjoying the fresh air as they strolled the perimeter of the oil tanker in silence. Both of them found walks to be relaxing but it was also the one part of the day where they could be alone. Before becoming entwined in each others arms in bed every night. Beyond their rounds the women had separate duties to attend to each day. After this Claire would go down to the lower decks and check on supplies and the armory to see what needed to be rationed and what needed to be stocked, especially when they were close to another port. Alice would then go up to the bridge and relieve the men. Today however, she had promised K-Mart she would assist with something and the men agreed to take the double shift. Chris would then go down to prisoner duty with Alice for the evening while Claire would relieve Luther of the bridge and he would go and get some rest. Over night Chris and Luther were the ones that would do the rounds and Alice would retire from prisoner duty to bed, with Claire not far behind once Chris came back to begin his shift on the bridge. It was a system that had minimal sleep for the men but they had requested to take over more of the duties. The ladies did not even attempt to argue. With a crew of only four people it was difficult to take the tasks of the whole ship but K-Mart would help wherever was needed and some of the survivors who were skilled in cooking, welding and first aid were put to work at times as well. Even if Alice did not trust them. The only duties they left between the four of them was the rounds, prisoner duty and the bridge. Beyond that they could use all the help they could get.

However, now that Claire knew who Jill Valentine was she did not want Alice on prisoner duty any longer. She was the only one they had taken captive after their battle on the sea. The more Claire thought about it, Alice was the one who requested that she be spared without an explanation and Alice also insisted she be put on prisoner duty. At the time they all agreed for Alice was one of their strongest fighters and she was the one who seemed to know more about Umbrella then anyone else. Now that Claire knew they had a past she wanted that changed as of yesterday. It was possible that her interactions with Jill were causing these nightmares and they needed to be stopped she hated seeing Alice so hurt and vulnerable and if this was the only thing she could do to possibly help, then she was going to do whatever it took.

She loved Alice and she was not going to loose her, not to anyone or anything.

"What's wrong Claire?" Alice asked as they continued their walk along their perimeter of the ship. She could see the red head's mind working like cogs in a clock. If only she was able to read minds, thankfully that was one power Umbrella did not infect her with.

"I don't want you on prisoner duty anymore." Claire replied as she stopped and held onto the rusted metal lip of the ship looking out to the green sea ahead of her. The wind blew her red locks around as if they were dancing and she avoided Alice's eyes to the best of ability.

Alice stopped and joined her at the railing leaning her back against the ship and propping her left foot up, "Why?" She asked.

"Call me crazy but I-I think that is where your nightmares are coming from, from her. You knew her before, she could be triggering something."

"Jill? No, I mean yes I did know her before but she is not the same person, Umbrella, they changed her."

"Like they changed you?" Claire whispered avoiding eye contact for she knew she would begin to cry.

Alice now understood what Claire was saying. She cupped Claire's chin forcing her to meet her gaze. "What they did to Jill was nothing like what they did to me. I know that if I can get that Medusa Bug off her she will be back to her old self. Just like you." Alice explained with a smile.

"It has been a week Alice, she will not let any of us near her. I don't know how we will be able to without getting hurt. I-I don't want _you_ to be the one who gets hurt."

Alice did not want to argue and could see how much this pained the one she loved. The last thing she wanted was her own memories plague the ones she loved the most. "If it will make you feel better, after tonight I will no longer be on prisoner duty okay? We will have Luther and Chris takes turns and we'll take turns on the bridge."

Claire sighed, "Why are you so stubborn?" She chided with a smile. Alice just smiled back with a wink as two children ran past them giggling. There were not that many children on the boat, most had come from survivor camps they had stopped at along the way. Children were easy targets for the Zombies, and the elements.

"Let's finish our rounds, I promise you I will be on my guard with Jill tonight okay? But I am already asking the guys to take over my bridge duty to help K-Mart I don't think they would take to kindly to taking my prisoner duty also." Alice replied and Claire knew she had a point; the men would be drained if they did all the work today.

"Fine, but I want you in my arms when you're done your shift." Claire replied and gave Alice a peck on the lips.

"Oh, there will be no problem with that." Alice stated and continued to walk down the ship. 

Luther was beginning to get tired up at the bridge. There were no clocks aboard and no one wore a watch. Who needed to keep track of time when zombies ran the world? He could tell by the setting sun that diner had already been served in the mess hall. That meant that Claire would be making her way to the bridge to relieve him of his duties soon with a plate full of food.

As if on cue Claire pushed open the door for the bridge holding a tray of brown beans, mashed potatoes and what was suppose to replicate steak but really tasted like rubber. It must be Wednesday which meant tomorrow is meat loaf day, well as close to what would be passed at meat load and still looked and tasted edible.

"Claire Redfield, what a beautiful face to see this late in the evening." Luther replied with a smile.

"Save it Luther, I'm sure my brother has filled you in that I don't swing that way." Claire replied as she placed his platter down on the chart table that currently was not being used.

"Ouch, but I'll bite, what's on your mind?"

"I'm surprised, my brother didn't tell you?"

"Well-." Luther began to say when he could see Claire roll her eyes. "Sorry." He muttered and shoved a spoonful of processed mashed potatoes in his mouth before he said something stupid.

"I am taking Alice off of prisoner duty." Claire confessed.

"Really? And who will be taking her place?"

"You."

Luther almost chocked on his piece of rubber steak in his throat. "Aw hell no, that lady is fucked Claire, she messes with your head and gets under your skin." He spat trying to catch his breath.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Claire replied with a frown.

"Hey," Luther said locking eyes with the red head. "If it will make you feel better, I'll watch the bitch. I could use a good mind fuck anyways." He stated as Claire smirked.

"Thanks Luther, I appreciate it."

Luther got up grabbing his platter and squeezing her shoulder before leaving the bridge, "You know you owe me one right?"

"This was not a democratic decision." Claire retorted with a smiled as Luther laughed. He left bridge hollering a good night before closing the door behind him.

He did not notice the two men standing in the shadows…

Alice had two of the legs on the back of her chair propped up with her hunting knife out. She was using the tip of the blade to pick at the dirt and grime that was under her nails. Chris sat beside her in another chair, a pistol resting in his lap aimed at their prisoner encase she decided to try anything stupid. The holding cell was in the very underbelly of the ship, with a room only lit by torches. The cell Jill Valentine was help captive in was quite similar to the one that was in the Prison in Los Angeles. The same one that Chris was held in, mistaken as an enemy instead of a valuable asset. It was Plexiglas with holes in the walls for breathing and also talking. It was reinforced with steal. There was no way she was going to be able to escape.

Her holding cell consisted of a cot, a metal toilet, a table and a single chair. Beyond that the room was very plain and very similar to that of a typical jail cell. For the most part Jill was silent, moody and very uncooperative however; someone needed to watch her for she was sneaky and strong. Whatever Umbrella had done to her, she had become a supreme fighting machine, a person that even pushed Alice to her limits.

"So, you and my sister huh?" Chris stated attempting to make small talk.

"What about us?" Alice replied as she looked up from her knife blade and into Chris's blue eyes. She was irritated and preoccupied; she needed to figure out a way to get that Medusa bug off Valentine before she lost her prisoner privileges.

"Nothing, just stating the fact of you and her _together_."

Alice sighed and twirled her knife before placing it back in her leg holster before she turned on her partner. "You got a problem with that?"

Chris could sense that he was getting under her skin about the issue. "I'm glad she was able to find love in this disease filled zombie walking world we call our planet." He stated with a smile.

Alice smiled, "Maybe you'll find someone at our next port, someone who isn't psycho like Mary or whatever her name was." She retorted as she slammed the legs of her chair back on the ground and got up.

"You are never going to let me live that one down are you?"

Alice walked up to the cell seeing Jill was sitting on her bed, her eyes staring out to nothing in particular and the Medusa Bug glowing on her chest. She turned back to Chris who was quick to join her and stated. "Nope."

"What do you two want?" Jill asked turning her head to look at Alice and Chris, it was the first time she had spoke since they began their shift three hours ago.

"To talk would be a good start." Alice stated watching the woman in the cell as she got up from her bed and approached the Plexiglas wall.

"I ain't telling you shit." She spat and smirked.

"Glad to see your attitude hasn't changed." Chris replied with a smirk of his own and returned to his chair. Alice remained where she was, focusing on the blue eyes hoping to catch a glimpse of the Jill she knew from before. It was useless. Nothing was going to change until they got that bug off of her.

Just then Luther walked in seeing Alice and Jill in a staring contest and Chris back in his chair looking bored out of his skull. Jill turned to look at the new person who entered the room and smiled. Fresh meat. Alice turned to look and saw Luther who did not looking comfortable in the least at being down here. There were too many things that reminded him of the Prison that himself, Angel, Crystal, and so many others were held up in for months before the zombies took it over. Those were memories he never wanted to relive again.

"What are you doing here?" Alice asked defensively.

"I could ask you the same thing, Claire said I was to take your spot on prisoner watch." Luther replied and took a seat pulling out the gun from his waist.

"Tonight is my last shift, you start tomorrow, and didn't Claire tell you?"

"Wait, Claire sanctioned this change?" Chris asked, not aware of any of this until now. What the hell was his sister up too?

"Yes, she thinks me being around Valentine has something to do with my uh, my nightmares. I told her I would come tonight and after that Luther takes over." Alice explained and sighed. Had Claire betrayed her?

"She failed to mention that to me when she relieved me of bridge duty. Well if I'm not needed I will go to bed then," Luther replied and stood up.

"Not so fast." Alice had an idea come to mind. "I could actually use your assistance, both of you." She explained.

Chris stood from his chair. "What do you got in mind?" He asked.

"A way to get that Medusa bug off of Jill."

* * *

><p><strong>T.B.C.<br>**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author ****Note:** I hope that you enjoy this, I plan on making it a multi-chapter story. Some of the timeline will be off for this one, but I was **not** planning on following the script of _Resident __Evil_ but instead using the characters you and I love and making my own story line.

Without further adieu…here comes Chapter Four...

**FYI**** – **It is a working title & I am open to suggestions!

BoOkwOrm-gUrl

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

After an hour of struggling and convincing, Alice, Chris and Luther finally had Jill tied to her chair in her cell. They used rope that Luther had rummaged from the armory. All three of them stepped back from their prize with smiles on their faces and blood dripping from their noses. Jill did not go down without a fight. They watched their captive attempt to break free and fail which placed smiles on their dreary faces. Success finally. Alice did not know why she didn't think of this before. Maybe it was because when Claire had the Medusa bug she had no clue who it was until after she was knocked unconscious. Maybe it because she knew Jill and she did not want to hurt her. Maybe, just maybe Alice was human after all.

Either way now was their opportunity.

Blood dripped on the floor with each movement Alice made. Jill had given her a bloody nose in the midst of the struggle and Chris was now sporting a fresh black eye. Nothing compared to their encounters with the undead. Alice pulled out her hunting knife and approached the struggling Jill with a smirk on her lips. It was almost like the Joker taunting his nemesis Batman; sick and thrilling. Chris and Luther stood guard on either side of Alice, pistols aimed at Jill encase she tried to do anything.

"Time to get to know the _old_ Jill." Alice stated and approached the blonde.

"Wait! You're having nightmares aren't you? Memories?" Jill spat as Alice paused for a moment. "I know why, I can help you." She protested.

"Help me how?"

"I can make them stop."

Alice was a little surprised, "And how exactly can you do that?" She questioned as the men exchanged glances not really sure what was going on.

Jill began to laugh as she looked up from the grungy floor and into Alice's blue green eyes. "By putting a bullet in your pretty little skull, _Project Alice_." Jill whispered and smiled.

Alice sighed and approached her again pushing on her shoulder blade with her free hand using on the strength she could to keep the woman back against the chair. She then put the tip of her knife to the head of the Medusa bug and began to pry it off. She blocked out Jill's screams and protests As the bug detached its legs from her skin and blood oozing from her wounds. The bug was on the floor, laying on it's back, it's silver mechanical legs flailing in the air. Both Christ and Luther opened fire on the bug spraying little metallic pieces everywhere making sure the sucker was as dead as dead could be. Alice smirked and balled up her first punching the tied down blonde across the cheek, knocking her unconscious.

"There, now we're even." Alice whispered and looked at the men. "Now that this is off her she will begin to get back to her old self." She explained crushing what remained of the bug on the floor with her boot.

"How do you know that?" Luther asked.

Alice looked up at him with a glare, "Because, _I know_."

Neither Chris nor Luther questioned the blonde further hearing the aggravation in her tone. She did not feel the need to explain and quite frankly did not want to. Alice walked away from the men as wiped the fresh trail of blood that escaped her left nostril on the sleeve of her shirt. If Claire sees her with a bloody nose she would not be very impressed. Alice promised her she would be on her guard with Valentine this evening and instead she was reckless.

"What do you want us to do with her?" Chris asked pointing to Valentine who was still unconscious in her chair.

Alice stopped and turned with a smile on her face. "Untie her and put her back in her cell, she'll begin to come around. I am going to talk to Claire, I'm back on prisoner duty." She explained and left the room.

Alice was too preoccupied with stopping her bloody nose that she did not notice or sense the two men who were standing down the hall staring at her in the shadows and jotting notes down in a notebook… 

The bridge was the one place aboard this ship that Claire was able to alone with her thoughts. It was always quite when she was on duty by herself and she was never bothered by anyone, even K-Mart. Until this evening. It was half past midnight and the Arcadia was approaching the Gulf of California and entering into Mexico. Claire switched on the emergency message to broadcast to survivors as Alice's voice flooded the room and the mega phones out on deck.

_"This is Arcadia broadcasting on the emergency frequency…"_

Claire sat back in her chair and sighed as she put all the engines to full stop and released the anchor. This put a halt to the Arcadia's progress throughout the sea. They would make their way into land on the two passenger boats they had acquired from survivors. These are what they used as their life boats since Umbrella had released their lifeboats when it was first announced what Wesker was actually doing with the survivors aboard. The crew, even though they worked for Umbrella, did not want to possibly become their bosses next meal. Claire had made a list of supplies they needed to find on land when they go searching for rations on the ship were depleting fast and needed to be restocked before they continued their journey,. They also needed to refill their weapons and ammunition container for most of their firepower had been expended in their battle with Umbrella.

They were fortunate that nothing else had come about since then or they would not of been able to adequately defend this place.

Claire could feel her eyes beginning to droop from exhaustion. She wanted to doze off for a bit, she had four hours remaining in her shift up here before her brother came to relieve her and she could rest her aching body. At this point Chris would be in bed and Alice would be alone down in the prisoner cell with Valentine. She usually did take a small catnap since there was no activity on the bridge this evening and now that they were safely stopped for the night. But, she couldn't, not with the worry that brewed in the back of her mind. Valentine was bad news, she could feel it in her bones that something was not right this evening…

Claire awoke with a start as the metal bridge door squeaked open. She sat up right in the comfortable chair as her army boots clunked on the metal floor. She raised her green hat off her face to see who it was. Alice was standing in the doorway with her back to her. Claire did not know what time it was but, Chris had not yet relieved her from bridge duty so Alice should still be down with Valentine.

Something wasn't right.

"Alice?" Claire whispered as she stood stretching her contorted body feeling her muscles ache with every movement. "You scared the shit out of me, is everything okay?" She questioned and approached the blonde who still had her back to her.

"Claire, I need you to not be mad at me." Alice whispered and turned around, blood still dripping from her nose.

"What the hell happened?"

"Valentine."

Claire sighed, "I knew it! I knew it was a bad idea, come sit, let me take a look." She instructed grabbing Alice's hand and leading her over to the chart table. She sat Alice down ripping a piece of fabric from her white tank top and gave it to Alice. "This will help stop the bleeding, tilt your head back while I get the first aid kit." Claire stated as Alice nodded in agreement. "I hope this was worth it."

"It was, we got the bug off of her Claire." Alice explained closing her eyes and applying pressure to her nostril.

"Who is _we_?"

"Chris, Luther and I, it took some fighting and some pain but it's done, now she should be getting back to her old self."

Claire came back with the first aid kit and sat down beside Alice pulling the cloth away to inspect the damage. The bleeding was letting up now. "You really think you can change her don't you?" She stated with a smile.

"You did, why not her too?" Alice replied with a smile and Claire gave her a stare. She was never going to live that down.

Claire gingerly touched the bridge of Alice's nose noticing that it was not broken, that at least was a good sign. Alice placed her hand over Claire's, feeling her warmth and comfort. She met the young red heads eyes feeling the instant connection. "You're not going to let me win are you?" Claire whispered as she watched the blonde bite her bottom lip. She knew _exactly_ how to push her buttons.

"Claire, you know I love you right?" Claire nodded, "And you know how stubborn I can be right?" Again Claire nodded with a smile. "Then trust me when I tell you, we can use someone like Valentine in our crew. She is a fighter, a survivor and above all someone you do not want to get on your bad side. We _need_ her." Alice stressed and kissed Claire before she could even begin to rebuttal.

The two women remained in their lip lock for what felt like eternity. Neither of them wanted this moment to end, getting lost in each others touch and desires, feeling their moans with every movement they made. Claire pressed her body against Alice's slender frame pushing her back in the chair. Alice ran her hands through Claire's hair, pulling on it gently knowing that would get her juices flowing. Neither of them noticed the blood dripping from Alice's nose and staining the top of Claire's shirt. Neither of them noticed the bridge door open and neither of them noticed Chris walk into the to room to relieve his sister of her duties. It was not until Alice opened her eyes to catch a breath of reality that she met Chris's shocked expression.

Chris cleared his throat which, caught Claire's attention as she stepped back from Alice, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand as a blush crept up her neck and across her cheeks.

"You're uh, you're free to go." Chris grunted under his breath trying his best to keep his eyes trained on the floor in front of him.

The women sneaked past him, the brother and sister not locking eyes for they both had their share of embarrassment for the day. Once Alice and Claire were in the hallway they walked briskly towards their cabin wanting to finish what they started, but it in the privacy of their stateroom. Claire met Alice's gaze as they approached their cabin door, she could still feel her cheeks burning.

"How long was he standing there?" Claire asked.

"Long enough to make you go red with embarrassment. " Alice replied with a snicker. Claire gave her the evil eye.

"You are enjoying this aren't you?"

"Every moment of it."

* * *

><p><strong>T.B.C..<br>**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author**** Note:** I hope that you enjoy this, I plan on making it a multi-chapter story. Some of the timeline will be off for this one, but I was **not** planning on following the script of _Resident __Evil_ but instead using the characters you and I love and making my own story line.

Without further adieu…here comes Chapter Five...

**FYI**** – **It is a working title & I am open to suggestions!

BoOkwOrm-gUrl

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

The men had once again reconvened in their leaders cramped stateroom. A map of the ship schematics was laid out over top the make shift table that one of the members was able to snatch from their preoccupied crew members. The candle was sitting on top of the map while the group of men exchanged information they gathered from their respected posts, in the shadows of the Arcadia. Their leader raised his hand as a motion for them all to quite as the room settled into a hushed silence.

"Alright, what were we able to discover about our _target_?" He announced to the group of followers.

"They are never apart from one another so it seems, it will be a difficult task." One man explained.

"That is not true, our target is on prisoner duty with the brother late at night for a few hours. I witnessed her leave while the men stayed but, overheard the men say that usually Alice does the last bit of her shift _alone_. That is our chance." Another man explained.

"Are you sure about this?" The leader asked.

"I'm quite sure sir." To be truthful the man had no clue and was only going by what he overheard after Alice left to go talk to the red head up on the bridge. They needed to watch her routines, and everyone else more before taking any action.

"I-I think we should watch for the next few days, see if what the men say is true. We only have one shot at this." Another group member suggested as whispers and nods of agreement flooded throughout the group.

"But, if she is infected than we do not know how long we will have until it could possibly spread to the others on the ship. We could all be in danger." Another man reasoned as panic erupted in the group.

Based on what they had witnessed happen to their own family members it does not take very long for their humanity to deteriorate and the monster to be unleashed. For the people of Arcadia, one infected person could eradicate the human population in a matter of hours, possibly even a day. They needed to act quickly, if it wasn't already too late.

"Alright, alright, order I say!" Their leader yelled to catch everyone's attention as silence fell over the group. "I agree with what both our brother's have said. We are making port in the morning; I can hear the emergency broadcast filling the deck. I say we watch our target for the next week and try to gather as much of her and the others routines before taking evasive action. I am afraid if we wait any longer it will be too late but, we only have one chance to pull this off successfully. Agreed?" Their leader explained.

"Agreed!" They all said in unison.

"Good, meeting adjourned." 

Claire was laying on her side, her head propped up on her left hand while she had her journal open in front of her on the bed. It was a daily ritual for her to write the events of the previous day. There was no date at the top of the page, for she was no longer sure of what month, day or even year it was, but she never missed a day. The sun was coming in through the open curtains to greet them with another day on the sea. She had the covers wrapped around her torso, naked after another night with Alice. Her handwriting was getting sloppier as she could feel her fingers beginning to cramp. She could feel Alice's body beside her, feeling the warmth and love that radiated off her body. Claire took a peak over her shoulder throwing back a few strands of red hair seeing the blonde still on her side sound asleep. She smiled and resumed her writing…

_Dear Journal:_

_I know it has been a long time since I have written in here but I have been very busy with my own duties aboard the Arcadia. Recently however, many things have happened that have both please me and plague me. My brother and I am sure by now everyone else aboard the Arcadia is aware of my relationship with Alice. Not that I am embarrassed about it, because I really do love her with all my heart however, I did not plan for my brother to walk in on us making out up on the bridge last night. I have tried to keep public displays of affection to a minimum but sometimes when I look at Alice I cannot help the way I feel. _

_The flushed cheeks.  
><em>_The quickening heart rate.  
><em>_Love is all I see when I look at her, and also, hurt…_

Claire stopped writing for a moment to collect her thoughts in her mind and looked out the small porthole. A flock of birds flew over the ocean close to the water diving for fish. It was the first time since the Nevada desert that she remembered seeing wildlife. The stress of that word "wild" was important for they were themselves infected. She lost a lot of good people to those crows but, if it weren't for Alice, they all would have been dead. Claire will never forget what Alice had done for her, for K-Mart and everyone else aboard the Arcadia. Infected or not, she would still love her and never let anything happen to her. Ever…

_Recently Alice has been having nightmares, they were constantly happening every night for about a month and now, last night, they stopped. The only thing that has changed in the last twenty-four hours was Valentine. Alice, Luther and Chris got the Medusa bug off of her after tying her to a chair and Alice sporting a bloody nose. At first I thought Valentine was causing these nightmares, Alice was on prisoner duty and usually on her own, and after the story Alice told me of her past she and Valentine knew one another from before, they survived the epicenter of this plague together. Now however, it seems that Valentine may be the cure._

_I still don't trust Valentine, I honestly don't think I ever will but Alice really believes she can changed, or can change, just like me, when I had the Medusa bug attached to my chest. Alice also believes she herself is not human, that she is still under the controll of Umbrella, still their 'project'. Neither of these things I think are true, but I know if I told Alice it would break her heart. She might get mad, or become distant again, build up those walls I finally was able to break down two days ago. _

_Alice saved me from a Medusa bug up in Alaska, something Umbrella placed on me before I ran off into the woods and away from everyone. That is the last thing I remember. I never told Alice but, the memories of my past are now clear as a bell and everything after the bug is too but, the eighteen months I was in Alaska on my own fending for myself I cannot remember. I do not even know how I was able to survive, what did i do for food, for shelter, did I become a killing machine under Umbrella's control like Valentine and Alice? _

_I don't want to see Alice get hurt. I have been having bad feelings about Valentine since she invaded this place guns blazing. I know Alice wants to hold onto the one part of her past that could potentially still be true. That was the most humane, most memorable events of her life but going back their can also be costly. I'm sure Valentine would be a valuable member to our crew, or lack there of, but I am not sure I can trust her. I might just have to go down there and see her myself, gauge her personality and demeanour if it ever comes to that. _

_I don't want to say I don't trust Alice because I do, but…_

Alice could hear the scratching of a pen to paper beside her as a smile crept across her lips. She loved that Claire kept a journal. It made her think back to her own adolescent years, when the world was simpler and normal. Every night before going to be she would recount the day's events, no matter how routine or trivial they were. She kept that journal all through high school but then stopped when she went to College, when her world began to change and Umbrella had stomped into her life. Before she knew it the whole world had turned upside down where writing in a journal made you human in comparison to the undead walking around and over running the planet. Alice found that this ten minutes in the morning was Claire's way of keeping her humanity alive and her thoughts and memories fresh and in order. She respected that, and would never violate that trust over a silly journal. She has other ways of grasping the young woman's attention.

"What are you writing about today?" Alice whispered in Claire's ear and wrapped her leg around her torso, nudging her head onto Claire's shoulder.

Claire quickly shut her journal and smiled at Alice, "The usual." She stated as she pushed the journal under the mattress for safe keeping. She didn't care if Alice knew where it was but if K-Mart caught wind the she would never hear the end of it, or everyone else aboard the ship.

"Nothing bad I hope."

"Of course not." Claire shifted in the bed to face her lover who was naked under the tangle of covers just like herself. "Sleep well?" She asked attempting to change the subject.

Alice ran her fingers through Claire's hair, "I did actually, how about you, _birthday girl_."

Claire's eyes widened at that statement. She totally forgot that today was her birthday. It had been years since she formally celebrated her big day. There seemed to be no need when your family was murdered, your brother in the army, and all of your friends would rather eat you than the birthday cake. Another year older which meant another year filled with the undead and another year with Alice.

"Y-you remembered?" Claire replied stunned, tears glinting in her eyes as Alice smiled and cupped her face.

"Of course I do, my memory is both a blessing and a curse. I love you Claire and even in this Zombie filled planet we call home we need to sometimes act human, so someone once told me." Alice whispered with a wink.

Claire blushed kissing Alice as the tears began to fall. This was already the best birthday she had since she was a little girl. "I thought you weren't human." She mumbled against her lover's lips.

"For you Claire, I can make the exception." Alice replied and squeezed her legs around the woman's torso and flipped her on her back on the bed as she let out a giggle making sure she would be the best birthday present Claire had ever received. 

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? how do you want this to continue? Should Jill join the "Crew"? let me know what you think! Hope you are all enjoying this story because I am having fun writing this than anything else I have going on in my life at the moment.<br>**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author ****Note:** I hope that you enjoy this, I plan on making it a multi-chapter story. Some of the timeline will be off for this one, but I was **not** planning on following the script of _Resident __Evil_ but instead using the characters you and I love and making my own story line.

Without further adieu…here comes Chapter Six...

**FYI**** – **It is a working title & I am open to suggestions!

BoOkwOrm-gUrl

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

An hour had passed since Alice had distracted Claire from her journal entry. Both women were dressed and applying the finishing touches to their appearance that did not seem to matter to any one aboard the ship except each other. Today however, was Claire's day and no one, not even hungry, flesh-eating zombies will ruin her day. This was going to be the first time in at least a decade that she was able to celebrate her birthday with her brother. When he left to the military she was just turning sixteen. There was nothing sweet about that birthday. The following year she had lost their parents to a horrific car crash. With no one to celebrate with what was the point in remembering your birthday. Three years later the zombie apocalypse had happened and the celebration of living the next day was more important than the day you were born.

Alice had her back to Claire, searching for her missing red stockings that would complete her ensemble. When she turned her head she caught a glimpse of Claire in the vanity mirror. Her read hair that was usually styled down around her face was pulled back into a messy bun with stray strands shaping her square jaw line. Her eyes radiated with a spark of excitement and sex appeal that always took Alice's breath away. Her clothes, even though she did not have much of a selection, looked stunning on her more than usual today. Her black army pants hugged every curve she had on her body perfectly and the olive green tank top completed the sexy renegade look. Claire caught Alice's open-mouthed stare and turned around.

"What's that look for?" Claire asked feeling a blush spread across her cheeks.

"You look beautiful Claire, I-I don't think I've ever seen you with your hair up." Alice confessed sitting on the bed as she hiked up her red stockings and attached them to the snaps on the bottom-lining of her beige shorts. It had been awhile since she sported this outfit.

Claire could feel her cheeks burning with embarrassment. "Thank-you," she muttered as Alice smiled standing up and smoothing out the creases in her white tank top.

"Time to face another day, birthday girl." Alice grabbed Claire's hand, feeling how cold and clammy it was. She was nervous. "What's wrong?" She asked as they stepped out into the corridor shutting the door behind them before venturing to the mess hall for some grub.

"This is my first birthday with Chris in at least ten years Alice, I am scared he won't remember, I mean I did not even remember for God's sakes."

"You have a lot on your plate, we made port today, the first time in weeks, and we are still bouncing back from an Umbrella attack. It's understandable to be stressing and such but I'm sure Chris remembered, he is your brother after all."

The women stepped into the mess hall doorway and Claire suddenly stopped. The lights were off. This was unusual for this time of day. The mess hall should be busy with people eating, children laughing and the smell of food becoming intoxicating. Claire reached for Alice's hand realizing that they had broke free once they arrived and squeezed it tight. Something was wrong.

"Alice," Claire whispered as the lights than flickered on blinding her for a moment…

"SURPRISE!" Luther, Chris, Alice and K-Mart screamed as other residence of Arcadia popped up from their hiding places with broad smiles on their faces and legitimate happiness and excitement in their eyes. It was the first time in months they had something non-zombie related to celebrate.

Claire was stunned. She was pretty sure if she could see herself, she resembled a deer being caught in headlights. She could no longer feel Alice's sweaty palm and she looked up to see Alice was now standing beside Chris as K-Mart ran over and gave her torso a giant squeeze. Claire did not know what to do as tears escaped her eyes. She looked at Alice and could see the love that sparkled in them; this was what her and K-Mart were doing.

"A surprise party, for me?" Claire breathed beginning to feel lightheaded. This had not happened since she was a little girl.

"All for you Claire, you deserve this." K-Mart stated with another squeeze. "It's not only for your birthday but it is also a thank-you for everything you had done for us. We owe you so much more than this but we can only work with what we got."

Claire was speechless and still processing everything as K-Mart guided them over to the table with the cake as Alice was distributing pieces to a few of the children. Alice smiled at Claire seeing she was overwhelmed with emotions. She could not even look at Alice for she knew if she did she would break down into a fresh batch of tears. As she approached the table Alice reached her hand out behind her back and entangled it with Claire's squeezing it gently, letting her know she was there for her, no matter what.

"Thank-you." Claire mouthed as Chris came up between them and stole his sister away for an embrace of his own. Alice nodded and continued to distribute out the cake to the party guests fighting back her own batch of tears.

After a few hours of laughing, smiling and celebration the party had come to an end. Luther had left the party to go and check on the transmission at the bridge. He returned to the group in a matter of minutes relaying the news of a lifetime; possible survivor's in Mexico. The guests erupted into a cheer as Claire looked from Chris to Alice, stunned. Since the prison in Los Angeles they had no run in with zombies and never needed to step foot on dry land. It had been months since the addition of new comers and months since she felt like a convoy leader again.

As the guests dissipated back to their cabins Alice, Claire, Luther and Chris converged on the bridge. K-Mart said she would stay behind with some of the residence and clean up the mess hall. It was something everyone approved of. They did not want K-Mart to go on missions to the main land. She was still only a teenager, a child in Claire's eyes that was responsible and mature but not a zombie hunter. If anything were to happen to her everyone aboard would be devastated.

The same could be said about Claire. Alice was well aware that Claire could handle herself in combat situations and that she was a natural born leader that was no secret. However, now they were in the love, their relationship has changed and their feelings for one another have become stronger. Alice, along with the rest of the crew aboard the Arcadia would be beside themselves if something were to happen to Claire or anyone else for that matter.

She would never be able to forgive herself or, be forgiven by others.

"What is our plan of attack?" Luther asked as they all huddled around a topographical map of Mexico. They had marked with a large red "X" where the ship was in relation to this group of survivors based on the coordinates they broadcasted in their message. Yellow circled encompassed the neighbouring towns that might be stocked full of supplies.

"Well, our original plan was to spend the day gathering supplies, but this group of survivors threw a bit of a wrench into our plans." Chris retorted running his hand through his matted brown hair.

"We should get the survivors first, they may have enough supplies to sustain us until we make port again. The transmission says there are ten of them so they must have a good batch, or they are on their last legs and looking for the quickest extraction. " Claire reasoned and looked up at Alice. "I know you have trust issues with the passengers Alice but we can never forget that this might just be a trap. They could ambush us easily it is just us four. We need their help." She stated and sighed seeing the smug look on Alice's face.

Alice knew that Claire was right, if only the four of them knew that there are at least ten people it would become a suicide mission. It is true, she did not trust the passengers with her life, or the life of anyone standing in this room right now but sometimes you have no other plan of action. This was one of those times. Alice had a feeling, a gut feeling that something fishy was going on with the passengers. She could sense it, smell their fear, but fear of what or whom was beyond her reasoning at the moment. There were no immediate threats aboard the Arcadia, and the welcoming of newcomers is both a blessing and a curse.

Alice looked from Claire to Chris to Luther seeing the same look of apprehension and doubt in their eyes. Her hands were firmly on the table and her body hunched over knowing everyone was thinking the same thing but was too afraid to say it.

"I agree with what you are saying Claire, it would be suicide, and I will cooperate on one condition." Alice stated and locked eyes with Claire. "Jill Valentine." She stated.

"You can't be serious," Luther spat. "The crazy bitch in lock up, you want her to roam free?" He stated shaking his head in disbelief. He talked of Jill as if she were a wild animal that could not be tamed.

"She is not an animal, or crazed any more that we have removed the Medusa bug. She is no longer a drone of Umbrella, she is a valuable asset to us and especially on a rescue mission." Alice realized how hurtful these words were the moment she said it, but it did not stop them from coming out anyways, "I would trust her with my life."

The rest of the group remained silent for a moment; Alice broke her glance from Claire knowing that those last words hurt her. She could see it in her eyes. Chris cleared his throat and then stated, "I know how it feels to be treated like a threat when you are nothing but, but with that being said she was not the most compliant person she gave you a bloody nose Alice, and me a nice shiner." Chris reasoned; his left eye was still tender and the bruise was turning an ugly yellowish colour for it was beginning to heal.

Alice wanted to stop but she couldn't, it was like her mind had its own agenda. "Neither was Claire, I had to tie her up to get the damn thing off. Claire is fine, she is better than fine now and I believe the same thing can happen to Jill."

"What do you think Claire?" Luther asked seeing the woman shaking with anger and possibly memories of a time she had wanted to forget.

What on earth did Claire Redfield think? What the hell was Alice Abernathy thinking? Her words were hurtful and she knew that Alice meant well, but it was backfiring on all cylinders. If it were up to Claire, Jill Valentine would have been dead a long time ago. She did not trust that woman with a bone in her body, but for some strange reason, Alice did. Claire understood they had a past, had a connection that she did not share with her for it was long before her and Alice ever met in the Nevada desert. She understood the importance that Jill could bring to this crew, to these people if another person who was controlled by the Medusa bug was able to break free, but at what cost?

Claire loved Alice, she loved her more than life it self, and did not want to do anything that would break that trust, that connection they have, but at the same time she did not want to put the people she loved and the remainder of the human race in jeopardy. She knew one thing for sure, she trusted Alice, and if Alice trusted Jill than there must be something there.

Right?

"Claire?" Alice whispered breaking the silence. "Trust me Claire, I would never put any of us in danger and you know that." She stressed locking eyes with the redhead.

Claire broke her eyes away and looked at her brother. "How long would it take to get a team and the boats prepped?" She asked trying to sound strong and confident when really she was going into this blind.

"Couple of hours, three at the most." Chris replied.

"Good, I want you and Luther to find some volunteers and ready the life boats." Claire turned and looked at Alice. "I trust you, but not her. I need to meet her before I decide what to do."

"Fair enough," Alice replied with a smile.

"We'll meet you top side in two hours, with or without Jill." Claire and Alice left the bridge and after they turned the corner to go towards the prisoners cell when Claire stopped in her tracks and pulled Alice over to the side. "Don't make this birthday become one I never want to remember okay?" She whispered and hugged Alice, squeezing her tightly and never wanting to let her go, "I hope you are right about this," she breathed into her ear and took off down the hallway before Alice could notice the tears welling in her eyes.

"So am I." Alice whispered and sprinted to catch up. 

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Was Alice out of line? Should Claire trust Jill? Let me know what you think!<br>**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author ****Note:** I hope that you enjoy this, I plan on making it a multi-chapter story. Some of the timeline will be off for this one, but I was **not** planning on following the script of _Resident __Evil_ but instead using the characters you and I love and making my own story line.

Without further adieu…here comes Chapter Seven...

**FYI**** – **It is a working title & I am open to suggestions!

BoOkwOrm-gUrl

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

Silence was felt throughout the corridors of the ship as Alice and Claire descended down into the lower decks to the prisoners holding area. There was limited light in this area for it was never frequented by the occupants of the Arcadia, except for Alice. She was the only one brave enough to venture down here every day. Claire followed behind, still angry at the statements Alice made on the bridge earlier. She had no right to tell her brother about the Medusa bug, how she was once like Jill: _a drone of Umbrella_ as Alice had put it. She wanted to forget that, like a bad dream but she knew it will never leave, no matter how many times she writes it in her journal, to have it escape her body. It was, and always will be eating away at her soul.

"Alice." Claire whispered catching the blonde's attention. "I-I need to know why you said what you did on the bridge?" she asked needing to know the truth.

"I don't know Claire, I mean, I did not even realize what I said until after the words escaped my mouth." Alice replied with a sigh, "I'm sorry, sometimes I talk without thinking, without taking other people's emotions into consideration."

"I know you can turn off your humanity, but you have to understand that I cannot. I love you and I don't want to loose you, but it is possible for you to loose me."

Claire and Alice stepped into the prisoner's room where it was dimly lit with the remainder of the torches from two nights ago. The two women approached the Plexiglas walls seeing Jill was up and about. They could make out the scuff marks and dents into a few of the walls from the chair that was now a twisted pile of metal at the base of the desk. The sheets to the bed were ripped to shreds and boot prints marked the walls from where Jill was attempting to kick her way out.

"Get me the fuck out of here!" Jill screamed as the women approached. She was getting back to her old self.

"She…did…all of this?" Claire stated in awe noticing the smirk on Alice's lips "You were expecting this weren't you?" She stated.

"If I were awaken in a cell with no memory of how I got there I would react the same." Alice stated and looked at Claire as Jill pounded with her fists on the wall that shook under each smack. "And so would you." She finished: Claire shrugged unable to disagree with that comment.

Jill stopped her pounding to actually take a look at the two women who had entered the room. The red head she had no clue as to who she was and could tell that she was feeling the same way. The blonde, for some reason, she seemed faintly familiar but Jill could not place it. Right now her memories were so fragmented that she did not even know her name. She leaned her head against the glass staring at the first sign of civilization in what felt like forever.

"Do you remember your name?" Alice asked as Jill shook her head staring wide-eyed at Alice. "Your name is Jill, Jill Valentine. You were a S.T.A.R.S. agent in Raccoon City when the zombie apocalypse began. Does any of this resonate?" Jill just stared at them blankly.

"S.T.A.R.S?" Claire asked. That was a new one.

"Special Tactics and Rescue Squad," Jill recited from memory, one that she still had intact. "The best of the best in weapons and tactics. I-I used to be one, in a life before all this."

"So," Alice smirked, "You do remember something?"

Jill smirked back with a soft grunt, "Maybe."

"What exactly do you remember?" Claire hinted at. She did not have time to play mind games.

Jill began to pace the cell while Alice and Claire followed around the outside. Claire was trying to gauge Jill from her demeanor. If she was a former S.T.A.R.S. and they were the best of the best than she could become a potential asset to the crew of the Acadia, or lack there of. Claire could tell she was a hard character to judge and was used to being sized up by outsiders her whole life. This was different; this was life or death for not only herself but also possibly everyone else on this ship.

"Not much, I honestly do not know, or did not know my name before you said it just now. My memory is fragmented, like pieces to a puzzle." Jill explained and stopped pacing. Alice and Claire stopped to watching as Jill's face that was as hard as stone a moment ago became clouded with confusion.

"Do you remember Angela Ashford? A little girl lost in Raccoon City?" Alice asked trying to jog Jill's memory. She looked at her knowing damn well Jill probably did, the question was she going to admit it? Who would not remember a little girl riddled with the T-virus so she could walk like a normal human being?

"Damn, I really could use a cigarette." Jill replied avoided eye contact with either woman.

"You're avoiding the question."

"Who the _fuck,_ are you?"

"Funny, you asked the same question in that same tone when we met in Raccoon City. After I barreled through a stain glass painting of the church on a motorbike and took out the three lickers that were going to kill you, Payton and that weather girl." Alice replied with a smirk.

After her and Alice's conversation two days ago Claire had no idea what a licker was. Alice described them for her, in horrific detail. Animals that were early projects of the T-virus developed by Umbrella. They were skinless, their muscles like pieces of raw meet stretched over a large four-legged human. They had no eyes; the smell of fear gave their prey away. They used their long, slithering tongues to feel their way around their surroundings. There teeth were curved and rigid and claws resembling meat hooks were attached to their hands and feet. Claire shuddered at the thought of the lickers and shuddered at the thought of being surrounded by three of them at one time.

Jill snorted in disbelief and turn her back to the two women pounding her fist against the Plexiglas. "So what if I _don't_ remember a little girl named Angela Ashford, what's it to ya?" She snapped.

"Nothing really besides I know your memory is subjective, I bet you don't remember Carlos, or L.J. either?" Alice chided not intimidated by Jill's tough act. She watched the flicker of recognition in Claire's eyes at the memory of her former colleagues, former friends. Alice shot a glare at Claire to keep her mouth shut.

"Doesn't ring a bell, why are you my long lost sister or something?"

"Close. My name is Alice, we met in Raccoon City, fighting for our lives against the zombies, looking for Angie, looking for a way to survive that hell hole before the whole town was _sanitized_." Alice replied touching on all the main points of their past together.

"Listen, I know how it feels to have only parts of your life remembered in your mind. I know how it feels to be fragmented, to feel like a part of you is missing and probably, always will be." Claire interjected, her temper rising. They did not have time to play anymore mind games.

Jill looked from Alice to the spunky red head beside her as she grunted resting her hand on her hip, "Who the fuck are _you_?" She demanded hastily.

"Do you want that cigarette?" Jill remained silent locking eyes with Claire. "I can help you with that, if you can show me how valuable you are." Claire threatened.

"Is she serious?"

"I think she's serious Jill. We are now in Mexico about to go into the jungle and rescue survivors. If you help us, we _will _help you." Alice explained.

Jill thought about it for a moment, "I'm listening."

"We need your help, with your expertise as a former S.T.A.R.S agent encase this is a trap, but there's a catch,"

"You don't trust me, I would not be locked up if you thought otherwise, am I right?" She looked from Claire to Alice and then pointed at Claire, "Well, at least you don't, you on the other hand," Jill stopped turning to Alice shaking her head, "You look so damn familiar but, I-I just can't place it." She confessed rubbing her sore temples. A migraine was brewing.

"Listen, if you help us we can help you, get you out of that cell, get you some food, a cigarette. But you need to prove that you are no longer loyal to Umbrella." Claire reiterated disregarding Jill's last comment not allowing her guard to go down.

Jill froze. Her whole demeanor changed from cocky and strong willed to a person who was just told the worst news of their life. "Umbrella, I would never, _ever_ work for a scum of a global atrocity such as Umbrella." Jill spat; disgrace and disbelief coated each word.

Claire could tell from her tone, the glint of disgrace in her eye that she was being truthful. If there was one thing that would never been forgotten was the extent in which Umbrella's arms have reached every single person aboard this vessel; Jill included. She knew Jill was being truthful, she should know, not long ago she felt the exact same way.

"Not willingly, like myself you were drugged and commanded like a robot of their plan for destruction of any threat to their operation, primarily Alice, myself and my brother Chris. Renegades of the resistance." Claire explained trying not to dig too far into her own past.

"So what does that make us blood sisters now?" Jill scoffed.

"Jill," Alice warned. "Play nice or we will leave you in here."

Jill remained silent for a moment before she sighed, "What do I need to do to get out of here?"

Claire looked at Alice seeing that she had all the conformation she needed to believe this woman was suffering from the same mess, the same dissociative feelings Jill was battling at the moment. She was worried that her humanity was getting the best of her with what she was going to do next but she had to trust her instincts. They have never failed her in the past. She was going to trust Alice and hope to God this was not signing their death sentence.

She nodded to Alice to allow her to free Jill. Alice went around to the backside of the cell pulling out the key that was a swipe card. It was white with the Umbrella logo on it, about the size of a credit card. She slid the card in the slot and punched in the code on the glass keyboard. It was her birthday. There was no use in making things complicated when no one besides Claire knew a single thing about her life.

Jill followed Alice around the cell, watching as she opened the doorway to her freedom. She stood in the doorway, staring at the blonde in front of her, trying to place her in her mind. Claire came and joined them holding a piece of rope discarded on the ground.

"I thought we were blood sisters?" Jill chided with a scowl.

"I trust you will earn your freedom." Claire replied as she walked up behind Jill wrapping the rope around her hands tying a knot pulling on it hard to make it tight. She could feel Jill's body flinch against her.

"I wasn't very partial to this cell, if you haven't noticed." Jill looked towards the destruction among the room and mangled metal chair.

"Good, because one thing I hate more than zombies are liars." 

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Is letting Jill out a mistake or do you think she will be an asset to the team? Let me know what you think!<br>**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author ****Note:** I hope that you enjoy this, I plan on making it a multi-chapter story. Some of the timeline will be off for this one, but I was **not** planning on following the script of _Resident __Evil_ but instead using the characters you and I love and making my own story line.

Without further adieu…here comes Chapter Eight...

**FYI**** – **It is a working title & I am open to suggestions!

BoOkwOrm-gUrl

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

The men sat in the large mess hall; it was where Chris and Luther had called an emergency gathering of all able bodied passengers aboard the Arcadia. The fearful passengers listened to their leaders explain that the Arcadia was now in the Gulf of Mexico and they had been receiving transmissions from a possible group of survivors in the Mexican jungle. Chris and Luther were attempting to recruit some volunteers to accompany them to the main land. The red head leader named Claire and her blonde haired partner Alice were also to accompany them.

This was their perfect opportunity to take her out. They could discard of her infected carcass in Mexico and blame it on the group of potential survivors. The lie of them being ambushed would hold up to anyone else left on this ship and the rest of the group would be none the wiser. It would not take much to get the blonde on her own, she was always willing to fly solo and get her hands dirty. It was no secret around this place. It did not take much for the people of Arcadia to pick out the fact that Alice was a loner and a warrior it would not take much to fabricate a situation to break her from the group.

The two men that Chris and Luther choose, for they were the only three people that volunteered their services were from this rebel group with their objectives and mission set in their mind. To Chris and Luther these men appeared eager and willing to assist in the expedition, to everyone else they were taking a risk they were all too coward to be apart of. To the rebels they were martyrs because they knew if this plan was to fail, Alice would not hesitate to kill them.

And neither would Claire.

Claire was behind Jill, a pistol was trained on the middle of her back as Alice led them up the stairs and through the empty corridors that the passengers never frequented or possibly even knew existed. No one knew of Jill being held captive in the belly of the ship. It was a mutual decision among the leaders to keep it that way. Arcadia was a place for new beginnings and peaceful journeys, not a holding cell for those that attempted to kill them only a week ago. Claire could still not believe what she was doing, however, even after everything that has happened with Umbrella Claire felt remorse for Jill. She had been in that position before, feeling lost and disillusioned to her own surroundings. Still, Jill needed to earn her trust and at the moment it needed to be something extraordinary.

"You know, I don't think you need that gun pointed at my back." Jill snickered. "It's not like I can break through the Navy SEAL knot you made."

"I thought you S.T.A.R.S. agents were able to break through anything?" Alice chided with a smirk as she pushed open the door that lead to the deck.

Jill laughed, "We are not fucking super human, holy crap Alice we're not like-" She stopped; her memory was pranged with something. She knew it was at the tip of her tongue but she could not place it.

"Like Alice." Claire finished as Jill stopped walking. "Your memory, it's coming back to you isn't it? Slowly."

"I-I don't know."

"You do know, you just don't want to admit your weakness." Alice replied as she stepped out onto the deck, Jill and Claire followed close behind.

"Never have before, why start now." Jill sneered as Claire shoved her forward, out into the fresh air and sweltering sun.

Luther and Chris were loading the remainder of the supplies onto the small boat that was one of two lifeboats. It was the same boat that Chris, Claire and Alice had taken to get to the Arcadia from Los Angeles. They decided to hold onto it encase of emergency use, this situation was a perfect example of one. Their three eager volunteers were loading the rest of the equipment when Chris looked up to see Alice approaching from the stern of the ship. He stopped and smiled when she saw his sister was behind her with Jill in the middle of them. Claire was trusting her instincts.

That was when he saw the glint of metal reflect off the sun. She had a gun pointed at this Jill woman's back. The smile turned into a frown when he noticed that Claire's trust only went so far. If he were not familiar with the position that Jill was in, being treated like a prisoner instead of an asset, then he would approve of Claire's rationale. Actually he would let her rot in prison or kill her in battle. For now he would give her the benefit of the doubt, but the minute she steps out of line that would be last step Jill Valentine will take alive.

One of he volunteers looked up from securing the last of the duffel bags and nudged his partner beside him, both staring at the blonde with her hands tied behind her back and the redhead training a pistol on her. Neither of them knew who this woman was, had never seen her aboard the ship before. The stared wide eyed and open mouthed as Claire went and seated her in corner at the rear of the ship as far away from everyone aboard as possible.

They looked back at their target watching her smile at Chris and Luther giving a small nod of approval and to signal that everything was under control. When she turned to the two men that Chris and Luther were able to rally up her smile quickly turned to a scowl. It was obvious that she did not welcome their presence.

"Alice! Claire!" K-Mart's sweet voice sounded from the bow of the ship as Alice looked up.

"K-Mart you need to stay." Alice reasoned as she stepped out of the boat as it rocked gently over the side of the ship while everyone else was boarding and getting ready to lower.

"I know, I just wanted to give you this." She stated holding out a bracelet that was braided in brown, blue, yellow and green string and thick, like a bangle. The thought of bracelet's and bangles made Alice think of her childhood. "For good luck," K-Mart whispered with a smile.

Alice ran her fingers over the raised, braided fabric, "Just like in Nevada." Alice replied and pulled the teen into her arms giving her a large embrace. "Thank-you." She breathed slipping the bracelet over her thin wrist. Alice hopped back into the boat as Chris and Luther began to use the system of pulley's to descend the boat down to the ocean.

K-Mart stood at the ship's railing and smiled waving down to the only people she ever knew as a family. Her long blonde hair blew in the hot wind as she waited until they were safely in the water before taking off to the others. Alice had to look away once she saw the tears glisten on the teens cheeks for then she would start to cry as well.

Jill looked over at Alice who was admiring the bracelet the young teen had made for her. She was trying to think of a time when someone made her a friendship bracelet. They were the "in" thing when Jill was in Grade Eight but the fad never caught on with herself. Probably because she did not have any friends, well friends that were girls. Ever since she was eight years old she would rough it with the boys. Growing up with two older brother's tends to rub off on a confused little girl very easily. It was not that she never wanted to act female. As she got older Jill was able to juggle between being the sexy femme fatale with the jock like approach to become one of five female S.T.A.R.S. agents in Raccoon City.

She smiled at the memories that were still in her mind and that she as able to remember with ease. Her memories of a previous life were comforting, but not very helpful in piecing together whatever happened to her, the life and world she was now living in. Jill looked over at Alice again, that woman looked so damn familiar but where had she seen her before. According to Alice they knew one another from Raccoon City but her memory still had many holes in it that needed to be filled.

"That girl, K-Mart is she?" Jill asked as the boat landed in the water. Jill broke her train of thought and looked down at the ripples in the water. The water was so clear that she could see her reflection. It was the first time she was able to see herself for what she had become. She gasped, not even recognizing herself at first. Her hair was long, her hair was blonde, a drastic change from the short black hair she remembered having as a S.T.A.R.S. agent in Raccoon City.

"Jill?" Alice asked watching the blonde stare at her reflection in the water as the en detached the ropes that held the boat to the side of the Arcadia.

"We are clear, start her up Claire!" Chris called back to his sister. Claire nodded as she revved the small engine and placed the propeller down into the ocean giving a thumbs up for Luther to steer them towards land.

"Jill?" Alice asked again as she approached the young blonde. She could feel the eyes of the two male volunteers burning holes into the back of her skull. Jill broke her eyes away from the water as the motor broke up the reflection staring back at her. Claire watched the interaction between the two women interested in what would happen next.

"Sorry I-I just look-" Jill stuttered.

"Different?" Alice finished with a smile as she sat beside Jill as the ship began it's voyage inland.

"Yeah. I-I almost did not recognize myself."

"You'll get used to it."

"Glad one of us is so positive." Jill chided with a sigh.

"You'll learn Jill that none of us have anything but to be positive. We are not here to hurt you, we are here to help you through this, and we need your help to survive." Alice explained.

Jill looked up from the bottom of the boat and over at the two men across from her that looked scared out of their mind. She then looked up at the two men at the bow steering the boat and navigating their course. They appeared to be the leaders of this small group. Calm and confident as if they had done this before. The boat bounced on the waves made by the choppy water as they headed inland. Jill then looked at the red head named Claire who was sitting across from them watching their conversation as if it were a freak show. She was beautiful, her hair blowing in the breeze and her eyes looked full of adventure and desire.

Jill wanted Claire, maybe it was the fact that she was beautiful, or maybe it was the fact that she had gone through the same thing she was experiencing right now. Either way Jill was not an idiot. She saw how her and Alice looked at one another when they walked into her holding cell. They were lovers and fighters and nothing could ever tear them apart. Jill just wished that their love for each other would not cloud their need for survival. Something was wrong, Jill could feel it in the pit of her stomach.

Going to the main land was a bad idea, but she was afraid that saying that to anyone would fall on deaf ears and they would kill her before she was able to piece back her life that she once knew. To do that she needed their trust and help. Above all, she needed Alice.

* * *

><p><strong>T.B.C.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Author ****Note:** I hope that you enjoy this, I plan on making it a multi-chapter story. Some of the timeline will be off for this one, but I was **not** planning on following the script of _Resident __Evil_ but instead using the characters you and I love and making my own story line.

Without further adieu…here comes Chapter Eight...

**FYI**** – **It is a working title & I am open to suggestions!

BoOkwOrm-gUrl

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

Jill had gone silent after her conversation with Alice. They were approaching the main land and there really was nothing more they could talk about. Her memory still had more holes in it than a piece of Swiss cheese. Until she figured out where Alice fit into her memory there was no point in having more conversations. Jill instead tried to focus on the main land. She then wondered when the last time was she stepped on solid ground. The ship did not count, there was no solid dirt under their feet, no trees towering over their heads, no animals roaming around and above all no fear of the undead. Life was isolated aboard the Arcadia, but it was safe. No zombies, no threats, nothing to fear besides herself, the stranger who crept up from the bowls of the ship with a gun pointed to her back and rope tied around her wrists.

"We are approaching the beach, everyone keep your eyes peeled for the undead!" Luther yelled back to the group as they began to gear up.

Claire handed Alice her hunting knife she had on her waist. She gave Alice a smile knowing that she trusted her with her life but she still did not completely trust Jill. To be honest, Claire would probably never trust Jill. She was not as forgiving as Alice, she still believed Jill had a hidden agenda, that she was still working for Umbrella, but right now, if she is as good with a gun as Alice claims, they need her help against the undead. Zombies have no conscious, no idea of right and wrong, bad or good, all they care about is if you have a pulse and if you do, you could become their next meal. No matter what Jill's agenda is she was still fair game to the undead.

Alice smiled and reached behind Jill's back cutting the rope that bound her hands together. When she felt the rope give her arms fell limp to her sides, the feeling was slowly regaining in her arms and hands. She rubbed her raw wrists looking up at Claire.

"You trust me now?" She asked.

"Not completely but I believe in fair chances." Claire replied with a smug smile on her face. The boat motor cut off as they coasted into the shoreline, riding the waves.

Jill looked at Alice, "What the hell does that mean?"

"The infected don't care if you are good or bad, young or old, man or woman all they care about is that you have a pulse." Alice explained and cocked her shot gun. "You will need your hands to defend yourself." Alice then handed Jill one of her pistols.

"What, now you trust me with a gun?" Jill snickered.

"I too believe in fair chances."

The boat made a safe landing on the beach, perched up on the white sand and anchored to make sure it would not float away. The group had made it onto the deserted beach that used to be for the guests of the hotel that was just down the road. At one time it was riddled with tourists and village locals and now it was a barren wasteland of corpses and expended bullets. Chris took point while Alice and Jill took up the rear. The group of survivors was at least half a days trek by foot. They were hoping to find an abandoned vehicle that could make this ordeal go much faster. As nice as it was to be on dry land the dangers that awaited them were not worth the extended stay.

Claire looked back at Jill and Alice every once and awhile. She was not sure if she was doing it for her own piece of mind or for her to feel useful so far on the journey. Really there was nothing Jill was capable of accomplishing without getting herself killed also. If she tried to kill any of the group she would be gunned down and dead within seconds. Claire would not hesitate to pull the trigger and she knew neither would anyone else. If she tried to run the zombies would get her and tear her apart. Jill would be better off doing what was expected of her. Or so Claire hopped.

"So, since our last run in with the undead what has changed?" Jill asked as they approached the outskirts of the village.

Claire just happened to look back at the two when she saw a zombie approaching full force coming for Alice. "Alice!" Claire screamed as the whole group stopped.

Alice spun around and side stepped as the flesh eater bit the air where Alice's neck just was. She twirled her knife in her hand and sliced the undeads' neck, practically decapitating the man as he fell to his knees. Jill's eyes were wide and her gun was trained on him but she could not pull the trigger. The rest of the group had their guns up knowing that if there was one, more would not be far behind.

"That, was close." Alice huffed with a smirk.

"Are you alright?" Claire asked as she walked over to Alice, brushing away her blonde hair to inspect her lover's neck for bite wounds. It was the first time she had ever seen one of those things get that close to Alice. Usually she was able to sense them, know they were coming before every else. Everyone who was human that is.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks for the warning. I didn't even know he was behind me." Alice stated bluntly shaking her head with concern. It had been awhile since she had a run in with the undead, her training was rusty. She needed to back on her 'A' game if she and the rest of this group was going to survive this mission.

"No problem," Claire let her hand linger on Alice's cheek looking at her deep blue eyes, getting lost in their desire. The urge to kiss her was overbearing but she needed to resist, not while they were in zombie territory.

"I hate to break up this love fest but, don't you think we should get a move on before more of these bastards appear." Jill stated and stocked off following the rest of the group.

"Is it just me or do you find it strange that, that guy was alone?" One of the volunteers whispered to his buddy. Both of them were shaking with their shot guns in hand. It was the first time in years that either of them had seen one of the undead. It was easy to forget how gruesome and inhuman they looked.

"I was thinking the same thing." His partner replied.

"One shot from your gun there and you'll see a shit load of them I'm sure." Jill sneered as the men jumped at the sound of her voice breathing down their necks. The men quickly caught up with Chris and Luther who were leading the pack towards the village center where a few abandoned vehicles were located. Transportation will make this trip much faster but might also draw some unwanted attention.

"Claire! We need your help!" Luther yelled back to grad the redhead attention.

Claire trotted up to the men seeing they had come across a large army truck that would be more than enough room for all of them plus any survivors and supplies. The problem was that it was smashed into the front a repair shop and the two front wheels were up on cinder blocks. They needed to put tires on it plus have someone on zombie clean up duty to avoid becoming their next home cook meal. Claire was just the girl to clean up the undead. She had no idea how to change a tire but she sure as hell knew how to shoot.

Alice caught up with Jill who was watching the events unfold in front of her. She had never seen such a different group of people work together so well. Not since Raccoon City. Seeing people work together brought back fragments of that night. The bridge, their only way to salvation, was closed after a father was morphed from human to creature. She called it a creature because what sane person would bite someone else's leg and it wasn't just anyone's leg it was Payton's leg, her friend and mentor of many years. When everyone else doubted her abilities as a S.T.A.R.S. agent he was the only one who believed in her. After that her memory faded once again, details were coming back to her but not quick enough and not enough to ask Alice about for these did not include her, not yet anyways.

"Are you scaring our volunteers?" Alice joked with a smile.

"I should not be the one they fear." Jill replied turning to look at Alice with a smirk.

"Jill, be nice."

"I'm trying but they are just such easy targets." Alice laughed realizing this was the first time she had laughed in a long time. It was hard to laugh when you were living through the end of the world. Alice smiled and said, "You and I will make a great team."

"Why do you say that?" Jill asked quizzed stopping in her tracks while Alice kept going.

Alice turned back, "Because, both of us have trust issues." She stated and went to go see Claire as she gave the signal for all clear.

An hour later the truck was operational. Five silent zombie kills later by Alice and Claire's slight of hand had them heading into the Mexican jungle to hunt for their possible group of survivors. Based on their transmission and map coordinates they were only two hours north east of the little village they had come across. Chris was designated driver with Luther in the passenger seat to keep watch. The rest of the group was in the back, using the duffel bags and knapsacks of supplies to prop up against the metal sides of the truck that bounced along every little bump they found in the jungle floor.

Claire and Alice took turns peaking their heads out between the canvas back of the truck to watch for either undead or Umbrella to pop up and reveal their location. Jill was sitting along the left side of the truck her hands on her knees that were tucked up to her head as she rested her head atop of her knees. The two volunteers were huddled together in the very back keeping as much distance between the women as humanly possible with still being in the truck. Jill kept staring at them, making them uncomfortable with every move they made. The wind blew open the flaps of the back of the army truck allowing Jill glimpses at the world that once full of civilized people. It still baffled her how much the world had changed. For Jill she had no idea how many months, or years possibly it had been since she had left Raccoon City. She had no idea how long she had been a puppet to Umbrella, what else they had done to her, what they had made her do while she was in her catatonic state. Had she helped with the eradication of the human race? Had she disobeyed her training with S.T.A.R.S? Had she shamed Payton?

These questions frustrated Jill with her memory still as foggy as it was. She wondered if any of those questions would ever be answered. If she will ever find out the truth of what happened to her, how and when it all began. Not even the eluded Alice can help answer some of those questions.

"What are you thinking about?" Alice asked as she took a seat across from Jill landing hard on the metal bottom as the truck took a jolt over a rock.

"How long has it been since we met?" Jill whispered knowing that others were listening.

"Are you sure you want to hear this?"

"I don't think in a global meat market anything will surprise me."

Alice smiled loving the fact that Jill's personality was back in full swing. That it was shining through her damaged exterior. However, her smile quickly turned to a frown, "Jill I-I don't know-"

Jill cut her off, "Don't tell me you don't know, you don't know what it _feels_ like to not know shit!" Jill barked catching Claire's attention and making the men go pale with fright. "So, I will ask you again, how long has it been since Raccoon City?"

"Three years." Alice stated breaking her eyes from Jill's sorrow filled ones.

Jill was speechless, she was expecting a few months a year tops, but three fucking years? Unbelievable, actually it was so unbelievable that it almost had to be true. For three years Umbrella had done God knows what to her and the world she once knew. Those people from Umbrella, if they infected the whole human race with a ravaging disease than the possibilities were endless for what they did to her.

"Jill do you remember anything from that night? The night Umbrella trapped us in a dying city." Alice whispered locking eyes with Jill's fiery ones.

"I-I remember Raven's Gate Bridge, I remember watching Umbrella sign our death warrants by closing the gate. After that, my mind goes a bit fuzzy." Jill confessed.

"Do you remember the church? The lickers?"

Jill snickered, "You already asked me that, now who has memory loss."

Alice replied, "Just making sure you don't have amnesia." She joked but quickly changed her tone back to serious. "After we escaped Raccoon City you grabbed me from an Umbrella institution, do you remember why I was taken?" She asked feeling the eyes of everyone in the truck on the two of them.

Jill thought hard for a moment attempting to focus on any detail that may have involved Alice. More of her interactions with Alice slowly came back, she remembered her graceful entrance into the church, riding a motorcycle, shotguns at the ready taking out each beast without hesitation. She could picture the pastor who had his sister, an infected human; tied to a chair with chicken wire around her wrists bound so tight it was slicing her to the bone. Her lips dripping with flesh from her "meal". Jill shuddered at the mayhem and inhumanity that ensued that night with a span of a few hours the gentle town of Raccoon City had turned into the devil's playground.

After a few moments of silence Jill shook her head to answer Alice's question drawing a complete blank on what happened after the church. After the lickers and the fiery display of a motorcycle and monster, man and machine displayed in a place that once discredited both.

"I died." Alice stated and paused, she waited for that the sink in. Claire turned and looked at Alice, away from the flapping canvas, away from the outside world.

"Alice-" Claire warned knowing there were outsides in the back of this truck. Claire understood what Alice was attempting to do, to gain her trust, but not like this, not here. With these outsiders there was no telling what would happen once they returned to Arcadia. They would have Alice's head.

"Claire, I got this." Alice snapped, unaware of the harsh tone she used until she saw the flicker of hurt cascade into Claire's eyes before she turned back to the dirt road behind them. Alice then turned back to Jill, trying not to let Claire phase her. "I died Jill, after our battle with Nemesis and Umbrella for his helicopter to escape the city before we were all roasted like marshmallows over a nuclear fire pit. We crashed in the forest on the outskirts of Raccoon City. You, Carlos, L.J, and Angela Ashford left believing I was dead and rightfully so. I am not blaming you for what happened next, but I want you to understand that you are not the only one who became a pet project of Umbrella." Alice explained.

"What did they do to you?" Jill asked mortified by what she was hearing.

"They made me into a monster. Made me even less human than what I was when I first met you. I was infected with the T virus but instead of becoming like Nemesis or like the undead my cells bonded with the disease and became a supreme being. The future according to Dr. Isaacs's, the head scientist of the Umbrella lab I was being held in. When you, Carlos and L.J. rescued me from the Umbrella compound I had become a machine, programmed by Umbrella to follow commands and capable of being shut down from satellites in the sky. It sounds like something from a sci-fi movie, but this is real, and this is the lengths Umbrella will go."

"Good god." Jill gasped.

"They cloned me, creating an army of sorts of myself with the same powers, genetic anomalies as myself to try and better understand the virus, to domesticate the undead to make our world more bearable I suppose. My blood was the cure, but now, I don't know what Umbrella is planning and that scares me more than what they have done to me and all of us over the past three years."

"Are you still-"

"Infected?"

Jill gulped and nodded, not really sure how to respond to anything that was just explained to her. She could sense the hurt by the red head Claire from Alice explaining her whole life story in the back of an army truck in the middle of the Mexican jungle. She wanted to shoot the two men sitting behind her that looked as white as the sheets she had in her cell that seemed like a life time ago.

"The truth, I don't know." Alice replied. "Before I went to what I believed was Arcadia, which was Alaska, Wesker, the head of Umbrella office in Tokyo Japan injected me with a drug that was neutralizing the T virus in my body. At first I thought I was becoming human again but now-" Alice trailed off as she could feel the truck slowing down to a halt.

Suddenly they heard Luther slam his hand on the side of the truck making everyone jump. They had finally made it; they were now in the heart of the jungle the ravaging monsters and a possible trap.

Trust is the one aspect that could keep them all alive, or, kill them all. 

* * *

><p><strong>So...what do you think so far? Do you think Alice is justified in telling Jill everything or is Claire right to be so protective?<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Author ****Note:** I hope that you enjoy this, I plan on making it a multi-chapter story. Some of the timeline will be off for this one, but I was **not** planning on following the script of _Resident __Evil_ but instead using the characters you and I love and making my own story line.

Without further adieu…here comes Chapter Ten...

**FYI**** – **It is a working title & I am open to suggestions!

BoOkwOrm-gUrl

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten<strong>

Claire jumped down from the back of the army truck landing in the soft dirt below. She scanned the jungle, hearing her brother and Luther's footsteps from either side of the truck making their way to the back. Her finger grazed the trigger reading to pull it on anything that moved. How could Alice be so stupid? She would never, never, tell anything revealing to a prisoner, let along commoners aboard the Arcadia. Alice blatantly said she never trusted those assholes yet here she is explaining her whole life story to someone whose memory resembles that of a goldfish. It took Claire fighting tooth and nail to get Alice to confess her story, it took listening to her suffer through nightmares and becoming her lover for her to say even a speck of what she just explained to Jill.

Something was a miss with this whole situation.

"All clear!" Claire yelled as Jill and Alice jumped down guns at the ready with Chris and Luther on either flank.

"Where are our volunteers?" Chris asked.

"Pissing themselves with fear." Jill guffawed with a smile as she pushed past Chris. They were a good kilometer away from the survivors' camp.

Luther opened up the back of the army truck and saw what Jill was referring to. The two men were shaking and huddled in the back of the truck looking as if they had seen a ghost. "Hey! Are you two going to join us or just sit there sulking?" Luther threatened.

"We would like to stay if that's okay, encase the survivors come here, someone should stay." One of the men reasoned.

Luther thought about this for a moment, and then shrugged. "Suit yourself, but it's your funeral if the zombies come a knockin'." He grabbed one of the knapsacks of extra ammunition and flares and shut the flap once again.

"Looks like they are staying behind encase the survivors show up here." Luther explained to Alice and Claire as he shook his head as he went to go catch up with Jill and Chris.

"Idiots," Alice huffed and then frowned seeing the scowl on Claire's face. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I should be asking you the same question." Claire snapped slinging her bag over her should and pushed past Alice with so much force that she was almost knocked over.

"Claire!" Alice called but the red head kept going, "Claire!" Alice repeated forcefully, grabbing the young woman's shoulder yanking her back so hard she almost lost her footing.

"What!" Claire yelled, anger blazed in her eyes.

"What the hell is going on with you?"

"I hope you know what you are doing."

"You mean Jill?" Alice asked as Claire tried to push past but Alice kept her pinned against the hood to the truck. "Hey, what's going on with you?"

"No, I am wondering why in God's name you are telling her your life story in the middle of the God damn Mexican jungle!" Claire snapped back, they were well out of range of wandering ears now.

"You more than anyone else knows how she feels, anything to help piece her life back together is reassuring."

"I know, really, I do." Claire defended seeing the disbelief in Alice's eyes. "But why here?"

"Where the hell else am I going to pick her brain Claire? In lock up?" Alice chided with a sigh. She could not believe she needed to justify her actions to Claire, she thought they were past this. " I don't need to justify my actions to you."

Now Claire was fuming. She knew Alice was not stupid, actually she was the smartest and strongest person she could remember so why was she acting so dumb. Alice trusted no one, sometimes Claire even believe Alice did not trust her own lover. So why all of a sudden is she so exposed to the people she refused to interact with on a daily basis.

"Do you love her?" Claire demanded, tears welled in her eyes, it was her only explanation for Alice's behavior.

"Excuse me?" Alice asked baffled and wide eyed. "How on earth could you even come to that conclusion Claire."

"Well, why else would you put your guard down."

"Claire, listen to me, the only person I love and have _ever_ loved is you."

"But-" Alice put her fingers to Claire's lips stopping her mid sentence. Alice looked deep into Claire's tear rimmed eyes seeing the hurt and sorrow that reflected in the beautiful hue of blue. Alice had no idea that her interactions with Jill made Claire feel this way. She had nothing to fear from them talking, Jill was the last person that Alice would ever leave Claire for. There was no one Alice would ever leave Claire for. She was the person that made Alice feel human in this world of undead and through all that has happened to her from Umbrella. She never wanted to see Claire hurt, she never wanted to see her tear stained cheeks or the anger in her tone.

"You have nothing to worry about okay?" Alice whispered and brushed away a few fallen locks of red that fell in front of her eyes. "I will always choose you." She stated and gave her a kiss on the lips.

Claire was about to push her away, to protest this but it had been so long since they were last alone and able to kiss, able to feel. They needed to take advantage of these moments, even if they were in a zombie infested jungle on the mainland. Instead she got lost in the kiss, remembering why she loved this woman so much. She wanted to take it further, she could feel her hands moving involuntarily to Alice's waist, cupping her buttocks wanting to claw her clothes off and expose the beauty that is hiding under her rugged jungle gear.

Alice pushed Claire against the hood of the vehicle, letting her hands roam through her hair, down her arms and waist to her thighs. She snaked her hands in between her legs, teasing Claire as she could hear her moan against her lips. That was when Alice remembered they were not alone. She opened her eyes and released her lips from Claire's with a smile, "I love you Claire, I always have and I always will. You know, I never meant to hurt you right?"

"I know Alice, I just, got jealous I guess." Claire whispered as she could feel her cheeks heating up from embarrassment.

Alice could not help but burst into laughter. She was actually laughing so hard that tears began to fall from the slits in her eyes. Claire scowled not sure what Alice was laughing at. "I'm sorry," she gasped in between breaths latching her hand onto Claire's shoulder to stop from falling over.

"What's so damn funny?" Claire demanded, anger tinged her tone.

"I never thought in a world ruled by the undead that either of us would ever be jealous of someone else."

Claire was about to make a remark but stopped when she realized what Alice had said and a smile crept across her face as she began to giggle at how absurd that sounded. Being jealous was the least of their worries in this circle of hell, but it did just show how much Claire loved Alice and how lost they would be without each other. Maybe Alice was more human than she gave herself credit for.

"Come on; let's catch up with the group before we miss out on all the fireworks." Alice stated as she led Claire from the truck down the path the rest of the group ventured. 

The two men poked their heads back out from the truck window that separated the cab from the bed and watched the scene unfold between their target and her lover. They sneered at the two of them becoming frisky on the hood of the truck, wondering how far those two would actually take it. They needed to find a way to get the blonde all by herself but, that was proving to become a very difficult task. They sat back down in the pile of bags and looked out the back of the vehicle. They were going to await the arrival of those pesky flesh eaters for it was only obvious they would arrive before any chance of a survivor.

All of a sudden they heard a burst of giggles come from the ladies and they looked at each other with disgust. How anything about this situation could be considered comical in any sense. When they heard the women finally leave they were free to discuss a course of action alone, for the moment anyways.

"How on earth are we going to get her alone?" One man asked rubbing his tired eyes with the backs of his hands and sighing in defeat.

"We need to exploit her weaknesses." The other replied.

"Which is what exactly? Did you see how she decapitated that zombie, she is pro and fearless."

"Well the red head is one, along with her memory loss friend Jill, but to involve them would take too much planning and too easy to get caught. However, there is a common link between the two of them."

"They are all women?" his partner stated quizzed.

"No you idiot, she saved them. As much as our leader says she's infected possibly and no longer human she still has a weakness to save those that need saving. Her weakness is her humanity." He explained grabbing the shot gun off the floor.

"What do you think we should do then?"

His partner cocked the shot gun pointing it at his partner with a snarl across his lips. "Run." He stated as his partner took off out the truck. 

Alice and Claire caught up with the rest of the group that were crouching behind some bushes with the survivors base camp a few hundred feet in front of them. The camp looked deserted beyond the fire pit that was still ablaze in the middle of the camp. There were tents set up around the fire, clothes drying on a line that barely looked washed since the dirt and blood was engrained in the fabric. Chris passed the binoculars to Claire as Jill shifted in her place, itching to go into action.

"No movement since we have arrived, either they left or they are dead." Luther whispered as Claire passed the binoculars to Alice so she could take a look for herself.

"So what's the plan of attack?" Alice asked and that was when she heard it. It was the unmistakable sound of a shotgun being fired. The sound was from behind them, back at the truck, either the undead were on their scent or something horrible was happening to the volunteers.

"We need to get out of here ASAP!" Chris reasoned.

"Jill and I will go back, hold those creatures off until you guys return with survivors and supplies. Be back at the truck in twenty minutes with or without them, got it?" Alice directed feeling more comfortable in her leader role as the group nodded in agreement.

"Why do you want me?" Jill asked.

"Get some shooting practice on those undead; see how good you really are."

"Wanna keep count?"

"I think I would win." Alice smirked locking eyes with Claire, "Be careful okay?" She stated with a smile and cupped Claire's cheek with her hand. Neither of them cared they had an audience; there was no point in keeping secrets from what they considered to be family, not out here.

"You too," Claire replied and locked eyes with Jill, "Both of you."

Another shot rang out from behind the group. Jill nodded at Claire and grabbed Alice's shoulder motioning for them to go. Alice and Jill disappeared back through the jungle underbrush Claire and she had just come moments earlier. Claire did not turn back to the group until she was no longer able to see the glint of blonde hair from either woman in the sea of green and brown. 

Jill and Alice emerged from the jungle brush back to the truck she had just left not too long ago. Parts of there supplies were scattered everywhere but there were no signs of the undead. Jill had her pistol out, cupped in her hands like a pro, someone who never forgot their training through S.T.A.R.S. even after being a puppet to Umbrella. That made Alice breathe a little easier knowing that Jill would be able to shoot one of those fuckers without hesitation.

Suddenly they heard a rustling sound from the back of the truck. Both women raised their guns, Alice looked at Jill as she nodded her head in the direction of the opening to go first and she would have her back. Jill cautiously rounded the side of the truck ready to aim at the first flesh eating, blood dripping, gnarly faced undead bastard she saw.

"Don't shoot! Don't shoot!" The man yelled from inside the truck, as he saw the glint of pistol peak between the flaps. His hands scuffed with dirt and blood raised up over his face, his eyes was as big as golf balls and his skin was pale and sweaty. He had been running for his clothes were soaked in sweat and covered in dirt and grass stains.

Jill lowered her gun clicking back the safety and sighed, "Good way to get your head blown off idiot."

"What the hell happened here?" Alice questioned lowering her gun and hopping into the back of the truck to inspect his wounds while Jill stood guard.

"After you left we saw one of those undead creatures coming towards the truck so we panicked and ran off into the jungle. We ended up getting separated from one another. I tripped and fell and cut up my hands on some thorns. I made it back here but Brian, he-" the man choked back tears as Alice checked his wounds. No bites that was a relief.

"Didn't. Is he the one with the shot gun?" Jill asked.

The man shook his head, "No, I was, please, he's my brother, can you go look for him."

Alice and Jill looked at one another wondering what the best plan of action was. They knew splitting up was not the best idea but they could not leave this man alone at the truck encase the zombies come back for another meal. Alice knew there was a slim chance Brian was still alive but the guilt of leaving someone to die on a rescue mission of all things did not sit well with Alice's conscious.

"I'll go." Alice volunteered and got up from the truck bed.

"Are you sure that's a good idea." Jill reasoned. "You had no idea how many are out there or if he is even still alive." She explained keeping her voice low as they walked away from the truck making sure he did not overhear them.

"I know, but if I leave him I'll be riddled with guilt that I did not try to do something."

"You are human after all."

Alice smiled and took off back into the jungle. 

* * *

><p><strong>T.B.C.<strong>

**So...what do you think is going to happen next? Have we lost Alice to a simple minded trap set up by a couple of idiots? Read to find out more!  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Author ****Note:** I hope that you enjoy this, I plan on making it a multi-chapter story. Some of the timeline will be off for this one, but I was **not** planning on following the script of _Resident __Evil_ but instead using the characters you and I love and making my own story line.

Without further adieu…here comes Chapter Eleven...

**FYI**** – **It is a working title & I am open to suggestions!

BoOkwOrm-gUrl

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven<strong>

Alice had attempted to keep the smell of zombie's rotting flesh out of her nostrils. Chris was right, they were gaining on them and they needed to leave ASAP. That was when she saw it, the blue from his long sleeve shirt. It was jutting out from behind a tree trunk. She could tell by his position that he was slouched, sitting in the grass awaiting his death at the hands of the zombie's chasing them. The smell of copper was potent as she approached.

Blood.

Brian had been shot. The question was if he was dead or still alive.

"Brian," Alice whispered as she approached. Her gun was limp at her side but in the back of her mind she knew something wasn't right. "Brian," She repeated as she rounded the tree.

That was when she was greeted with the business end of a revolver. All Alice could think about was;

_That son of a bitch lied..._

Jill leaned against the side of the truck. Her left foot was propped up on the tire rim. She found a hunting knife in the back of the truck and began picking at the grime under her fingernails. It was too quite in this jungle. Something was wrong, but she could not place it, not yet. The other volunteer came out from the truck and approached Jill with a sad sulk on his face. It was obvious he was worried about his brother. She watched him as he sank onto the ground, staring into oblivion.

"Cheer up, Alice will get your brother back." Jill chided, it was like speaking to an infant.

"He won't make it, I know that he wouldn't outlast the undead."

"If you keep thinking about it that way then that is what is going to happen, you are signing your brother's death sentence."The man grunted as a smile cracked across his lips. Jill caught it out of the corner of her eye and found it be a bit odd, "What's that smile for?" She asked flicking the knife blade against her thumbnail.

"It's funny you say that _bitch_," He spat with a snicker. Jill could handle being called many things but a bitch was where she drew the line.

"What did you just call me?"

"You heard me, you're a criminal, someone who was given a second chance at life and should have been killed on the spot. You are a traitor and if we knew you were being housed in the bottom of our home you would have been dead already."

Jill was not going to take this crap anymore, from someone of authority on the Arcadia, possibly, but a commoner that came as a volunteer into this hellhole, there was no way she would put up with any of that. "Listen here asshole, you would not be here if it wasn't for me and the rest of this group, especially the woman who is attempting to save your brother's scrawny ass from the undead!"

The man grunted in disbelief, "That bitch is infected! You heard her say it in the truck! I don't expect either of them to make it back, got it blondie?"

Jill was ripe with anger to the point her head was going to explode. She was not deaf, dumb and blind, she _heard_ the story Alice told in the back of the truck, but that does not mean she was able to comprehend it. Alice also said she was killed and then brought back to life, God only knows what hell that woman has been too and back. It would not surprise Jill in the least if Alice was infected with the T-Virus, she would not put it past Umbrella to stoop that low.

She stood in front of the guy who was still snickering; "You're lying, if she was infected she would be one of those zombie fuckers out there in the jungle chasing our asses for a nice homecook meal."

The man stood up, anger blazed in his eyes, "Listen here lady, I know you heard the story in the truck, and I know you got memory loss and shit but my brother overheard your precious little Alice utter those exact words two days ago aboard the ship to the pretty redhead. She's one of them!" He yelled pointing out to the jungle.

Jill grabbed his arm, twisting it behind his back, dropping him to his knees as he screamed in pain. "Listen here, I _could_ break your arm, I _could_ even kill you but, instead I want information." She jerked his arm again as he yelped in pain.

"Bitch, you're hurting me!" He spat as saliva dripped from his lips.

"Say that word again, I _dare_ you. Is your brother in danger?"

"N-No."

Jill's suspicions was then confirmed, Alice was set up and possibly walking into a trap. Thankfully Alice had a weapon, but there was no way to know if Brian was actually unarmed. "Does your brother have a weapon on him?" Jill demanded loosing her grip slighting on his arm.

The man just laughed and Jill had finally run out of patience as she yanked on his arm so hard that she could hear the bone snap. The man screamed in agonizing pain as Jill let him fall to the ground, holding his now broken arm. She watched as he tried to crawl away back to the opening on the truck. Jill was not going to let this guy get away that easily. She placed her foot on his leg as she kicked him hard in the shin. Groans of pain again filled the jungle as he flip over onto his back staring up at Jill. His broken arm bounced off the ground shooting more pain throughout his body and he could read the expression on her face; she was going to kill him. Jill moved her foot up to his throat and slowly began applying pressure.

"Let me ask you again, and this time I will make myself clear," Jill stated and smiled wickedly. "Is your brother armed?"

The man began choking using his good hand to bat at her foot to remove some pressure for he had something to say, "H-He's not my brother," the man sputtered and began to laugh.

"Asshole," Jill muttered under her breath and raised her foot as she brought it down against his skull knocking him unconscious.

Quickly, she grabbed some rope that was discarded in the back of the truck and tied his hands to the driver's side mirror in case he decided to come to while she was gone. It did not take long for her to get an answer to her question when she heard a shot ring out through the jungle. This was difference from a buck shot, it was a single shot, probably a revolver if her memory served her correctly.

Alice was in trouble. There was no return fire. Jill took off into the jungle in the direction of the shot hoping she was not going to be too late... 

**Bang!**

The gun shot sounded like a bomb went off. Her ears were ringing as a splinter of the tree trunk exploded in front of her. If she was not one second faster that bullet would have been lodged in her skull. Brian had lost it out here, he was deranged, babbling about how her death would save all the lives of those aboard the Arcadia. How her infected state was going to be the death of them all. She tried to reason with him, but with him wiggling a revolver around in front of her that was becoming an impossible task.

It was only a matter of time before he pulled the trigger.

"Brian! You know my death won't solve anything!" Alice called. She could sense the undead that were approaching their position. She just wanted to keep him distracted until they arrived to infect his psychotic ass.

"Shut up bitch!" He shot again as Alice peeked around the tree trunk to gauge his bearing.

When there was silence again Alice rolled behind some dense jungle brush to her right as Brian shot again, the bullet clipping her thigh, piercing the skin and not loosing speed as it exited her leg. The skin was scorched as if touched by a red hot poker. To Alice, the pain would subside soon. She tumbled, raising her shot gun over a fallen tree trunk, the barrel focused on Brian, her finger grazing the trigger. She could smell the undead approaching, just a little more.

"If I was a threat Brian don't you think I would be wandering around this barren land trying to eat you alive!"

"You're infected! You told that bitch in the truck that when we were on our way into this jungle hellhole! I overheard you say it to the redhead! You're one of those creatures!"

Alice then knew she should have kept her mouth shut around these dumb ass survivors of this so called zombie apocalypse. What the hell did he do to get this far beside riding on the coat tails of herself, Claire and the rest of them out in this jungle war zone. Right when Alice was about to respond gunfire erupted to her left. It took her a moment to realize who it was that was coming to her rescue.

"You mean, this bitch." Jill exclaimed with a smile and she turned to Alice. "You know, that's the second time I've been called that in the past fifteen minutes." Alice smirked as Jill turned her gun back to Brian, about to finish him off when a pair of disease ridden hands grabbed him from behind.

Zombies. It was the only time either of them was actually relieved to see their gnarly, green decaying faces pop out from behind the bushes.

Alice and Jill just watched as the snarl tooth of an undead, twenty something, blonde haired man took a bite our of Brian's sweaty neck, chomping on their human happy meal. Normally, Alice would stop this before it happened but not on a deranged little man who just shot her in the leg. Her and Jill watched as the zombie dragged Brian away, his gun discarded as Jill went to pick it up. Just then another zombie took a swipe at her with his ragged fingernails that acted like claws.

Alice quickly blew it away with her shotgun, "I believe I owed you one for saving my ass." She stated with a smirk.

More zombies came out from the dense jungle trees. They had little to no speed, they smelled worse than the bowls of the Arcadia and kept moving with their mouths open and their arms extended like in a cheesy 80's horror movie. Jill made quick work with the revolver, expending the bullets that remained in the chamber.

Alice limped over to Jill, blood pulsing from her bullet wound. Jill looked down, watching as Alice tore a piece of cloth from her undershirt and wrapped it around the wound as a tourniquet. The blood was like a beckoning call, it was attracting the undead to treat them like food. Jill wrapped her arm around Alice as they made their way back to the truck... 

Claire sighed knowing this survival mission was a bust. There was only one person still alive, however they were able to gather numerous supplies form what this group was able to scrounge from this jungle hellhole. That was when she heard it, the unmistakable sound of gunfire erupting in the jungle. The first thought Claire had racing through her mind was Alice. When they made it back to the truck, there was only one of the volunteers left, tied to the driver side mirror of the truck and with a broken arm. He was just regaining consciousness when Claire heard them again, shots being fire further into the jungle. Jill was nowhere in sight and Clarie's heart sank for it was possible that Jill killed Alice.

Or, the other way around.

Claire took off into the jungle, cocking her gun and tears wetting her cheeks, running as fast as she could. She knew Jill was a bad idea, she knew this whole mission was a bad idea. That was when four more shots erupted into the air as Claire stopped, feeling her body push against the tree in front of her. The sobs began to fall once again, it was not a shot gun, Jill had a revolver, this was the end. Claire forced herself to continue, ready to shoot that bitch right between the eyes.

Then, two figures appeared in the jungle. Claire cocked her gun at her shoulder, her finger grazing the trigger as the figures came closer to her. Her gun was trained on the person on the right with her face hidden by her blonde hair. That was when she realized that person was injured, her leg was bandaged and bleeding. It took Claire a moment to register who exactly was helping whom.

"Alice!" Claire exclaimed dropping her gun to her side and rushing to her lover's aid. It hard not to notice that Jill was trying her best not to crack a smile.

"I'm okay, the wound is heeling, I can feel it." Alice explained as she gave Claire an embrace.

"Who shot you?" Claire demanded glaring at Jill.

"It wasn't me redhead! Your so called volunteers have gone postal, they set Alice up to be killed!" Jill spat.

"That explained why there is someone tied to the drivers side mirror. How could they of possibly known they could get Alice alone?"

"They knew I would go save someone, they played on my weakness." Alice stated and looked at Jill, "Tied to a mirror huh? Is that how S.T.A.R.S. takes care of the bad guys?"

"Broke his arm first, he wasn't being very, co-operative."

Alice laughed as she wiped away some of Claire's fallen tears, "I am not going anywhere, but we do need to leave here ASAP, the zombies are hot on our trail."

"Is that what all those shots were about?" Claire snickered placing her hand over Alice's bloodstained one.

"Yeah, and Brian before he got ate by those freaks, he had it comin'."

"Brian? Who's Brian?"

"Your volunteer in aluminum foil armour."

"Oh, well, I guess thanks is in order," Claire mumbled breaking eye contact from the group.

Jill smiled, "Claire, you have nothing to worry about around me. I am here to help, especially if Alice can help me put my memory back together."

"So, how did the camp pan out, any survivors?" Alice asked attempting to change the subject.

"One, but a hell of a lot of supplies." Claire replied with a sigh, it was obvious that this is a trip all of them were regretting going on.

"Supplies are good, at least this whole trip wasn't a bust," Alice replied seeing the outline of the truck through the bushes.

"Always the optimistic one aren't you?" Jill chided as they giggled again.

"I-." Alice stopped when she saw who the survivor was.

The girl had her back to them for a moment, her reddish brown hair done in braided pigtails and her clothes looking more ragged than everyone else and also a size too small. Jill stopped when she realized who exactly was standing before them. The sight of her allowed the memories to flood back like a tidal wave. Memory after memory overpowering her senses, making tears well in the bottom of her eyes.

The girl turned around and cracked a smile on her parched lips, "Alice."

"Angela," Alice gasped.

* * *

><p><strong>So...what do you think? Surprise or what?...I know if you read in the <em>Residence Evil: Extinction<em> book Angie dies but...this is my story and my world and I want her to live! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Author ****Note:** I hope that you enjoy this, I plan on making it a multi-chapter story. Some of the timeline will be off for this one, but I was **not** planning on following the script of _Resident __Evil_ but instead using the characters you and I love and making my own story line.

Without further adieu…here comes Chapter Twelve...

**FYI**** – **It is a working title & I am open to suggestions!

BoOkwOrm-gUrl

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve<strong>

Angela embraced Alice, hugging her as tight as she could, never wanting to let her go. It had been too many years since the two of them had been around one another. They got separated when Alice decided to leave the group after Jill, LJ, Carlos and herself rescued her from the Umbrella lab she was being housed and experimented on. Alice thought it would be safer that way, safer away from the people she cared about. To a point Angela understood where Alice was coming from, she understood that Alice still felt responsible for everything that happened in Raccoon City, that she was the one who let the virus escape and liquify the population to a bunch of mindless zombies. She could not be more wrong. It was Umbrella that did all of this. It was Umbrella that signed Raccoon City's death warrant the minute they reopened the Hive...the minute they manufactured the T-virus...

Everything after that...was all collateral damage.

"Angie? Is that really you?" Jill whispered as the young girl turned to look at the woman who was standing beside Alice. There was only one person left alive that would call her _Angie_.

"Jill? I-I-." The young girl broke down into tears all over again.

"It's okay, shh, it's okay we won't leave you again, right." Jill state and locked eyes with Alice's tear rimmed ones. Alice just nodded in agreement.

"You three know one another?" Claire asked in shock. She had no idea where to even begin asking questions.

Chris and Luther exchanged blank stares with one another not really sure what was happening. Chris shrugged his shoulders at his sister and then quickly took aim with his gun at the zombie coming through the jungle brush. They had finally gained on their location.

"We can finish this when we get back! Let's get out of here while we still can!" Luther yelled as his gun erupted into a steady stream of gun fire.

Jill and Claire helped Alice and the Angela into the back of the cargo truck as they tucked behind numerous bags of supplies. Claire hopped in next while Jill covered her with a steady hand and clean head shots at each approaching zombie. Chris jumped in the driver's seat as he revved the engine ready to leave this jungle once and for all. That was when he remembered the volunteer Jill left strapped to the driver side mirror.

"What do we do with him?" Luther called as Jill continued firing.

"Leave him, it will keep these flesh eating bastards at bay while we make our escape!" Jill replied with a snicker as he gun ran out of bullets. "Oh shit," she mumbled under her breath as the gun became a weapon of opportunity. She whipped it right at the forehead of an oncoming zombie stomping him in his tracks. The impact along had killed him.

Luther didn't argue as he hoped into the passenger side of the truck as Chris shrugged his shoulder and used his knife and cut the rope disregarding the man's pleas for forgiveness. Jill climbed into the back and once Chris no longer saw Jill behind the truck he floored the engine making a large u-turn and made his way back out to towards the ocean. Chris watched through the review mirror as the zombies picked the man clean of every piece of flesh accessible to them. It was like watching a pack of hyena's pick clean an animals carcass. Chris sighed as he looked away disgusted at what the human race had resorted too.

"Good shooting," Claire stated trying to crack a smile in this dull mood, "I guess S.T.A.R.S. agents are worth having around."

"We _are_ the best of the best." Jill replied catching her breath as she smiled back. "Hows the leg?" She asked directly it at Alice as she covered up the back of the truck to avoid being spotted by the undead.

"No pain, no gain." Alice replied with a smile as she grunted from the truck going over a large rock. Her back slammed against the side of the truck.

"Are you going to be alright?" Angela asked concerned.

"I'll be fine, don't you worry."

"I still have some you know." Angela pulled out the metallic lunch box that looked to of seen better days. The picture on the front had been faded beyond recognition but Alice remember that it was Superman.

"Some what?" Claire asked.

"The antivirus, the cure to the T-virus." Jill replied remembering everything now from Raccoon City.

"Someone's memory is back." Alice replied with a snicker.

"Wait, there is a cure? Claire stated baffled.

"When the T-virus infected the people of Raccoon City were running around wildly there was an antivirus, a cure to _that_ strain of T-virus." Alice explained looking at Claire, "Now, with the mutations the disease has taken over the past five years, it is quite possible that the cure is now redundant."

"I can't believe you still have this after all these years." Jill replied.

"After daddy-." Angie stopped for a moment before continuing. "I wanted to keep it for emergencies and since I am infected-."

"Wait, you're also infected?" Claire stated in shock. This story was becoming more bizarre by the moment. There were numerous things that Alice had conveniently left out of her life before the Arcadia, before she and her had crossed paths in the Nevada desert.

"Yes, I was given the T-virus when I was little to allow me to walk, my daddy was the one who created the T-virus, he made it for good reasons, to help sick people. Umbrella then stole it from him and made it into an infectious disease." Angela explained. Tears no longer streaked her cheeks when she explained that, she had already mourned her father's death, and above all she wanted to make umbrella pay.

Claire was speechless. How was it possible that two people infected with the virus could be acting in two different ways. Alice was no longer sure if they have her programmed and is an infected killing machine owned and operated by the Umbrella Corporation. Now there was a sweet, young, woman that was the sole survivor of what appeared to be a large group of people based on the amount of supplies they were able to salvage. She too is infected but seems to be less confrontational.

"So, is this how you have been able to stay alive for so long? Since you're infected they won't attack you." Claire replied, trying to make sense of this.

"Exactly, I never told the people I was with the truth, for I was afraid they would kill me thinking I was one of the creatures out there."

Alice and Claire exchanged glances with one another, "Yeah, how bout that." Claire stated with a sly grin on her lips looking directly into the scowl on her lover's face.

They could hear the truck slowing down as Jill peaked out the back of her truck to see the blue hue of the ocean and the curl of white caps. Chris slammed on the breaks as Jill and Claire jumped down into the soft sand. Angela and Alice began to hand off supplies as they were loaded into the dingy attached to the back of the lifeboat. Shots being fired from Chris and Luther echoed throughout the barren beach. Once the last of the supplies was loaded Jill helped Alice and Angela to the boat as Claire was at the helm revving the engine ready to leave at a moments notice. Chris and Luther made there way to the boat as they hopped in and Luther shot the rope attaching it to the dock. Claire swung the boat around and began a course back towards the Arcadia.

They had barely survived the jungle of Mexico, but survived non the less. 

Angela was sleeping peacefully in Alice's bed as Alice watching her from the chair in the small room. Angela's lunch box was on her lap as Alice opened up the lid to wonder what this little girl was up to for the past four years. She had grown up so fast from their time in Raccoon City, she was no longer a scared twelve year old, now she was a confident and beautiful seventeen year old. Tears welled once again in Alice's eyes. There were small trinkets and memento's from every place she had been. A reserve bottle of water and a can of fruit salad was in their for emergencies. Seashells from the beaches of Florida, little bottles of sand which she had got from the Nevada desert, beaches in California and also Florida were marked and kept for safe keeping.

Alice smiled looking through a time capsule of a survivor from this deadened wasteland. She stopped when her fingers grazed the gold stitching of the emblem fr the Raccoon City junior high. The place Alice and Jill had met this little girl, the only thing she had to hold onto to remember her life. It was the only thing she had to hold onto the remind her of the life she had before all of this.

Alice looked up at the presence of someone in the doorway as she locked eyes with Claire. Her face was shadowed by the light creeping in from the hallway. She looked beautiful even with little to no sleep and a stench that most people would find appalling. Since Alice had an acute smell to the undead, any smell, no matter how horrible it was, was beautiful compared to the undead.

"How is she?" Claire asked, not moving from her spot at the door.

"Good, better I guess." Alice stated with a smile, "How are you holding up?" She asked, afraid to move from her chair.

"I'm-." Claire was about to lie and say she was fine but she knew Alice would see right through her. Claire sighed, "I honestly don't know how I am."

Alice smiled, "At least you're being honest."

Claire walked into the room sitting on the armrest of the chair. Alice was keeping her voice low to avoid awakening Angela. "I feel like I am loosing you."

"Loosing me?"

"To Jill and now, Angie."

Alice sighed, "Claire we already went over this, there is nothing romantic happening between Jill and I-."

"I don't mean like that Alice, I mean, I feel like I thought I knew everything about you but now I feel like I don't know you at all." Claire confessed.

"Claire, listen, I am sorry I never told you about them, about my past before meeting you but you have to understand that I thought I would never see these people again. I thought they were dead."

Claire stood from the chair, her voice rasp with anger, "Jill was captive for days aboard this ship and the nightmares, they were eating you alive. I was the one who saved _you_. I am the one who is in love with you!"

Alice stood from her chair grabbing Claire's shoulder and ushering her out of the room. Quietly she shut her bedroom door behind her. As she turned she caught a glint of blue hue from Angie's eyes knowing she was listening to the whole conversation.

"Let go of me!" Claire hissed, yanking her arm out of Alice's grasp.

"You are acting childish Claire, you are jealous of a life that you should be thankful you never had to go through."

"Don't patronize me Alice, we all suffered and we all lost someone we loved. It's just, today, in the jungle, I felt lost, I felt forgotten."

Alice was surprised at this, she had no idea that Claire felt neglected like the runt puppy of a litter. She reached out and cupped Claire's cheek as she tried to fight it. Alice held firm refusing to let her go, not this time, not ever.

"I could never forget you Claire. I love you, I would _die_ for you, you literally are my other half. I am sorry for how I have been making you feel. I know I have been apologizing to you a lot recently but I truly am sorry. How can I make this up to you, I'll do anything." Alice pleaded giving Claire her best puppy dog eyes.

Claire attempted to stay strong but it was hard to resist those eyes. "I want a date." She stated.

"A date?"

"Yeah, you know those things people do when they love one another to get some alone time."

Alice sighed, "Even though the human race may be out of touch with that for awhile I am not. Where do you want this date."

"You and me, out in the ocean on the lifeboat in the moonlight, a date where you and I can be alone, without the fear of interruptions for once." Claire stated with a smile.

Alice contemplated this decision for a moment and then smiled in approval. "Okay, you name the night."

"How about tomorrow? I would tell you a day if I knew what the date was, or season even."

"It's Valentine's Day." Angela's voice squeaked from behind the door catching both women off guard.

Alice smiled with a half giggle, "Perfect, it's a date." 

* * *

><p><strong>T.B.C.<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Author Note****:** I hope that you enjoy this, I plan on making it a multi-chapter story. Some of the timeline will be off for this one, but I was **not** planning on following the script of _Resident Evil_ but instead using the characters you and I love and making my own story line.

Without further adieu…here comes Chapter Thirteen...

**FYI**** – **It is a working title & I am open to suggestions!

BoOkwOrm-gUrl

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen<strong>

K-Mart and Angela were both sitting on Alice's bed watching the blonde toss what little clothes she had across the floor in search of the perfect outfit for her and Claire's moonlight date. K-Mart was attempting to sew a red ribbon sash on a slinky black dress she was able to find in one of the passengers rooms. It seemed morbid but when someone aboard was lost, their personal items were dived up between the rest of the survivors. K-Mart, being the fashion vulture she was sneaked in and took the dress without anyone saying boo.

"Girls, I'm getting nervous, this is our first official date since we've been together." Alice stated sitting in the middle of her floor.

"Here Alice, just wear this, it will look beautiful on one once the ribbon is attached." K-Mart explained.

"What do you have for shoes?" Angela asked.

"You're looking at them." Alice stated pointing at her army boots that were still covered in jungle dirt and grime.

Angela sighed, "Alice, when was the last time you acted like a woman?"

"Too long, it is pathetic I need two eighteen year old's to help me get ready for a simple date?"

"It's not a simple date, it's your first date." K-Mart said with a smile as she ran her fingers through Alice's blonde, matted locks, "Now, what to to with your hair?" 

Jill leaned against the railing of the Arcadia, a cool ocean breeze blew across her face as her blonde hair flew in the wind like fingers reaching out from mother nature herself. She looked down at the black pool below not able to see a single ripple lap against the hull of the boat. Stars glittered the night sky and a full moon shined overhead.

"Beautiful isn't it?" A man's voice came up beside her as she wiped her head around the surprise.

"Chris, I didn't hear-." Jill stopped when she saw his grin in the moonlight.

"It's okay, you were deep in thought."

Jill could feel her cheeks heating up and was thankful Chris could not see her blushing in the darkness. She shifted in her spot moving to lean her back against the railing sick of the view, or lack there of. She watched as the Redfield boy moved closed to her, his body almost pressed against hers. His eyes locked on hers like the cross-hairs of a gun.

"How are you holding up?" Jill asked with a smirk.

"I'm okay I guess, as good as I can be after leaving someone to die at the hands of zombie scoundrels."

"He was plotting to kill Alice, possibly the rest of us, he deserved whatever came to him, and if given a chance I would do it all over again."

"I know, and I would too." Chris replied as his eyes glinted with appreciation.

Jill cleared her throat, "Beautiful night huh?" she asked attempting to change the subject, attempting to break her gaze from his but it was useless.

"It wouldn't be, if you weren't in it,"

Jill rolled her eyes, "Really, that's your best pick up line?"

Chris smiled brushing his hand across her cheek brushing away a few strands of hair. He learned in to Jill and kissed her, closing his eyes escaping into the feeling of love, protection and desire. He was nervous of course not sure what could happen, trying to run through all the different scenarios that could take place. It had been quite some time since he kissed a woman, pecks on the cheek to his sister did not count in his books.

Jill was about to tell him to back off but that was when she realized how good of a kisser he was, at how passionate about the situation he was. Given, she didn't have a current boy to reference to since everyone she ever dated, kissed or fucked was nuked by Umbrella. She kissed back letting her left hand wander to his waist, pulling him in closer to her wanting him as if she was an ally cat in heat.

Chris broke his lips away for a moment to smile as he kissed Jill's cheek, making a trail down her neck as she flung her head backwards moaning with delight. It had been years since she had felt that way with anyone. She wanted to push him down on the deck, rip off his GI Joe clothes and have at him, the urge to feel him inside of her was unbearable it was almost inhuman.

Animalistic instincts were taking effect...

Chris could tell she was feeling the same as him, he could feel her hear beat quickening under her revealing purple outfit. He could care less about he past, if she used to be an enemy or not. All that mattered now was the urge to fuck her brains out.

That urge was now overbearing... 

Claire was pacing back and forth on the deck in front of the lifeboat that was now beyond being used for ventures in land. It had been transformed into the Love Boat as K-Mart and Angie had coined it and styled with pillows, blankets and even a lantern for added effect. Luther was standing there watching the young woman toy with her nerves over a silly date. He was the one who was going to lower the boat down to allow these love birds some peace. It was no secret now that Claire and Alice were an item for news aboard a ship that was looking for something to gossip about spread like wildfire.

Same with Alice surviving an attack that was to of already killed the "infectious" person before they all became a product of what Umbrella has created. Thankfully the group that came up with this asinine idea was small and they were stupid enough to but their leader in the rescue group to go ashore. Like most groups once the leader fell the group did too.

"Where the hell is she?" Claire asked between her gritted teeth. The ocean breeze felt cool against her heated skin. Her red hair was done up in a messy bun and her body fit snug into a white sundress, the straps were falling off her shoulders for her frame was a bit smaller than the previous owner.

"Don't worry, she'll be here, not like she could really escape to somewhere else." Luther stated with a smug smile on his lips.

That was when they heard the familiar click of heels on the wooden deck. Alice must be the only woman brave enough to wear heels on this boat. Claire stopped pacing and smiled at the sound of a misstep and a curse. It was obvious Alice was a bit rusty on being a lady.

"Sorry for being late, you can blame the girls." Alice stated apologetically as Claire and Luther gawked at the towering beauty in front of them.

"Are you sure it wasn't the shoes?" Claire snickered.

"Hardy har-har, I don't see you in these death traps."

"Sandals go better with a sundress, every girl know that."

Alice gave her an iced glare.

"You look, beautiful by the way." Luther interjected as both women turned to look at him, "I mean both of you of course."

"Save it, lets get going before a crowd forms around the circus freak show." Claire retorted as she gracefully stepped into the boat as Luther placed the picnic basket in after her. Alice got in next with a little help from Luther as she sat down across from Claire. Metal clunked against the wooden seat and Claire looked at her with a sigh of disappointment.

"What, I feel naked without it." Alice retorted with a smile.

"Hand it over to Luther, there will be no danger on the high seas tonight lass."

Alice sighed as she reached down to her thigh and removed the revolver tossing it at Luther. "I hope you're right." She stated and huffed.

"Enjoy your evening ladies, don't do anything I wouldn't do." Luther replied as he began lowering the boat down towards the ocean.

"That leaves a lot to the imagination then." Claire retorted as Alice giggled feeling a bit better already. 

They had moved to the deck floor in a matter of minutes. Jill did not even realize what had happened until she was already on her back. Her shirt was ripped off and Chris's muscular body overshadowing her. Screw it if anyone saw them, screw it if they were caught by Alice and Claire, all that mattered right now was how good a kisser he was and how good of a fucker too.

Jill attempted to keep her moaning to a minimum but it was difficult with how taunting he was with his lips cupped around her supple nipples. He sucked and nibbled on them like a codling infant waiting to be fed. She ran her fingers through his sweaty, short hair, her nails scrapping against his scalp as she bucked her hips towards him signaling what she wanted.

Chris moved his lips down the rest of her muscular sculpted body, kissing every inch of exposed and cream coloured flesh, savoring the moment for as long as he could. He could feel her heart racing, hear the moans of desire escape her pouty, luscious lips begging for more. He moved his gaze from her abdomen to her beautiful eyes that glinted in the moonlight seeing the hunger that filled them to the point of explosion.

She lifted her head to kiss his face, to touch his skin in any way possible as he lips brushed his ear. Her breathing had become rasp and steady. Jill had pressed her body against his, feeling his hard shaft wanting to escape his army pants. She wrapped her long, lanky arms around his neck pulling him closer as she licked her lips slowly running her tongue over the chapped skin slowing to invite him for more. More is what she was craving...

Once Alice and Claire felt the water jolt against the bottom of the boat they knew their moonlight date was just beginning. Alice untied the ropes that were attached to the pulley system releasing them from Luther's care. Alice saluted up to Luther as Claire started the engine puttering out into the ocean. When she was satisfied with where the boat was heading she cut the engine as the floated freely in the water. They were about two miles from the Arcadia when Alice dropped the anchor to make sure they would not drift away with the ocean current. They would look like tiny specks to anyone on the boat deck and their conversations would not be over heard by eavesdropping young girls and possibly Luther too.

Claire went ahead and lit a match for the only light source she was able to spare for this was an ancient oil lantern that would work for this date. A yellow glow began to erupt in the small boat as she placed it on the bench between the two of them and beside the picnic basket.

"So what do we have in here." Alice asked as she reached for the basket and Claire swatted her hand away as if she were a pesky fly.

"It's a surprise for later." Claire replied with a smile.

"Later, how much later can we go here."

"First, we need to talk, like a normal couple or a normal first date."

"Normal? What the hell is normal about this?" Alice stated seeing the glare in Claire's eyes showing her annoyance. "Fine," she stated defeated, "What do you want to talk about?"

"You." Claire replied with a smile...

Angela and K-mart were standing on the side of the boat, their heads peaking over the railing and eyes trained on the small boat in the middle of the ocean. They were too far away to hear the conversations being had, unless they got into a heated argument, then their voices would carry. The only way they knew where the boat was, was from a small yellow glow emitting from the lantern Angela was able to find. This did not stop the girls from eavesdropping though.

"What do you think they are talking about?" Angela whispered as they watched the lantern illuminate the night sky.

"I dunno, I've never been on a date with a girl." K-Mart shrugged, "I guess the same stuff a girl and guy would talk about on their first date."

"What are you two doing out here?" Luther stated from behind them as both girls jumped.

"Same thing you are." K-Mart replied with a large grin.

"We should be leaving them along on their date."

"We will catch up with you in a moment." Angela replied as she heard the moan again from the other side of the ship. Luther just sighed and walked off hoping the girls would follow behind soon.

Angela moved to the other side of the ship as K-Mart followed behind her in curiosity. The moaning became louder, this time K-Mart heard it too. The girls rounded the corner when they caught a glimpse of some commotion on the deck. Two people it looked like but their identities were blackened by the shadows. That was when Angela caught a glimpse of the woman's eyes, recognizing instantly who it was laying on the ground.

"Jill?" She whispered surprised, which caught the persons attention.

"Angie?" Jill replied in shock... 

Claire smiled at Alice in the lantern light watching as she fidgeted with the bottom of her dress. Claire was waiting for Alice to begin her life story from as far back as she could remember. Alice protested of course at first saying that the idea was silly but, Claire interjected by explaining that neither woman knew any intimate details about one another besides a road map of their bodies and for a relationship to blossom it needed to be based on more than just great sex.

Alice did not give in until Claire promised she would tell her life story after Alice was finished.

"Where would you like me to start?" Alice asked.

"Um, I guess with where you were born?" Claire replied.

"I was born in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania which not is just as much of a forest as it was when the first settlers arrived centuries ago."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"No, I was, or is I guess, an only child. Never was spoiled but was used to being doted on by most of my family." Alice met Claire's surprised gaze, "I was the only girl in a family of twelve cousins, all boys." She explained.

"Oh, well that explains a lot, what were you like growing up around a bunch of boys?" Claire asked as she opened up the picnic basket and removed a bottle of red wine and two glasses.

"Now, where did you find that?"

"I kept it hidden for a special occasion. Now tell me about young, little, Alice."

"She fell down the rabbit hole." Alice replied sarcastically. "She grew up too fast and too manly. My childhood mirrored that of a young boy for my parents though and were convinced they were going to have a boy up until the minute I entered this world. I grew up being tough, playing sports instead of with dolls and stuffed animals. I learned not to cry when I got hurt and to hurt people until they cried." Alice took one of the glasses and downed a hefty swig. "Easy transition into my job at Umbrella years later, that's for sure."

Claire smirked. "Now I understand where the nickname _Ass-kicking Alice_ came from, and your secretive, tough guy, boogeyman bullshit attitude." She stated.

"Well, I think that is enough about me, what about the young Claire Redfield? What was your life like before zombies?"

Claire wanted to ask Alice more questions but she gave in for now since for the time being she was cooperating and they were having a civil conversation about something not zombie, Arcadia, Umbrella, sex related. "I was born in Washington D.C., two years after my brother. When I was seventeen years old my parents, both involved in the Government, were heading home after the Governor's annual cocktail party where everyone who was someone was invited. My parents never made it home. A drunk driver ran them off the Interstate and into a cement blockade killing them upon impact." Claire explained with barely any emotion. She had cried about them for years and no longer felt any compassion to the situation.

"Claire, I'm sorry."

"Don't be you didn't cause the accident, its a _normal_ death in comparison to what the world has now resorted too." Alice could not argue with her there.

"So you and Chris were placed in foster care?"

"Yeah, in and out of homes, like you I learned to be tough quick and fend for myself. I was a good kid though, went to school, got good grades, felt like a normal teenager growing up in America. My brother on the other hand was a loose canon."

"Gee, I would have never guessed." Alice snickered with a giggle. The wine was affecting her more than usual when it was consumed on an empty stomach.

"He would pick fights with everyone and anyone, one time he caught me kissing a girl behind the bleachers at the high school and he punched her square in the nose. The funny thing was that she was the cheerleader at the top of the pyramid at all the football games. That night everyone got to see Stacey the puff nose give the cheer with cotton swabs up her nostrils so she sounded like a squeaky mouse."

Alice and Claire erupted into a fit of giggles that because of the wine broke out into full blown laughter that echoed in the quiet evening. Once they were able to calm down and wipe away the tears that formed in their eyes, everything was quite on the ocean again.

"So, when did you know you liked girls?" Alice asked finishing off her glass of wine. She hoped their was some food in that basket or they would not be making it back to the Arcadia this evening.

"When I kissed Stacey. I was not having much luck with boys and my brother's short fuse was not making the matters any better. So I thought I would experiment. After I kissed Stacey everything seemed to fall into place." Claire explained pulling out half a loaf of bread and breaking it between the two of them. That will soak up some of the alcohol. "How about you?" she asked handing Alice a piece.

"When I got hired by Umbrella." Alice confessed.

"Really? I didn't think they would approve-."

"They didn't, Lisa and I had to keep it secret."

"Lisa huh, is uh, is she-"

"Still alive and working for those bastards?" Alice finished with a smile. Claire just nodded her head taking a bite of her bread before she said something stupid and regretful, "No, one of the reasons I was attracted to her was the passion she had to bring that place down. Her and I had a fool proof plan but then a slime-ball of a husband of mine got in the way, ended up killing her and everyone else at the Hive." Alice explained, like Claire with her parents death , Lisa and everyone else in Raccoon City Alice no longer mourned for.

"Husband? You were married?"

"If you want to call a mock ceremony and hefty payload from Umbrella a wedding and marriage then yes." She stated with a smile. "_I'll make all your dreams come true_ my ass." Alice grumbled under her breath.

Claire remained silent for a moment seeing the anger rising in Alice's eyes. A nerve was struck and she was not about to make things worse. She loved Alice, she loved this date and she did not want to loose her and jeopardize this date with more questions and bringing out more skeletons in the closet, for both of them. She looked up from her bread and smiled at the beautiful creature sitting before her.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look this evening? You should wear your hair like that more often. That waves suit you." Claire stated with a smile.

"Thanks, it was all K-Mart and Angie's doing." Alice replied with a smile, "You look beautiful too by the way, I mean you always do but tonight, its-"

"Thanks," Claire couldn't help the blush that crept across her cheeks.

Alice couldn't resist it anymore. She reached across the boat and kissed Claire, letting her lips linger into a passionate kiss not wanting to give it up. Claire was going to resist, she was not going to allow this date to end with sex but it was useless. She was defeated by her own endorphins, her own feelings towards Alice and how sexy she looked in that black dress. The dress she wanted to tear off her body at the moment.

The boat rocked as Alice pushed Claire down on the boards and against the plush pillows and blankets. She upset the wine bottle as it rolled beneath them spilling the rest of the contents throughout the bottom of the boat reaching a sea of red. The wine glasses clanked and shattered as the lantern swayed with their bodies casting shadows over the beauty each of them possessed. Alice fixed her problem of hunger by eating Claire's cream coloured skin between her thighs.

Claire moaned with every move Alice made with her tongue as her hands gripped the sides of the boat, the wood splinters digging into her sweaty palms. She tried to stay quiet knowing their voices would carry and echo in the quite night. Alice kissed her lips to keep her voice lower. As she moved up to do so the lantern fell down into the wine, breaking the glass as a fire ignited under the girls erupting the boat into flames.

Quickly Alice and Claire clambered to the back of the boat as far away as possible from the growing flames attempting to keep the boat steady to avoid the fire from spreading. It was useless, the fire was spreading quickly with the spilled wine and even though they were surrounded by water it would not do any good. That was when they realized what was between them at the back of the boat. A gas powered engine with half a tank.

"Shit!" Alice screamed grabbing Claire's hand and jumping into the ocean. The cold water slapped their faces as the shock wave from the boat exploding could be felt beneath the surface.

Both women reached the surface after swimming a safe distance away from the wreckage gasping for breath as they looked at the flaming wood of what was left of the boat floating in the middle of the ocean. Alice treaded water over to Claire with a smug smile on her face.

"Are you alright?" Alice asked checking for injuries and burns on her lover's tender skin in the glow of the wreckage.

"Yeah I'm fine, thank you, for saving my life." Claire stated and kissed Alice again tasting the salt of the ocean on her lips. "How was that for a first date?" She asked.

"Not my best, but defiantly not my worst either." Alice replied with a giggle as Claire joined in for that was the only thing to do in a near death experience with a world full of undead.

The women began to swim back towards the waving flashlight as the sound of flare being fired into the sky exploded overhead in a rain of bright white leading the way back to the Arcadia.

All Claire could think of was if Chris was going to punch Alice in the nose for blowing up their lifeboat while going down on his sister.

* * *

><p><strong>So...what do you think? I know it was long and very funnysexual but I hope you enjoyed!  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Author ****Note:** I hope that you enjoy this, I plan on making it a multi-chapter story. Some of the timeline will be off for this one, but I was **not** planning on following the script of _Resident __Evil_ but instead using the characters you and I love and making my own story line.

.Without further adieu…here comes Chapter Fourteen...

**FYI**** – **It is a working title & I am open to suggestions!

BoOkwOrm-gUrl

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen<strong>

The whole hull of the ship rumbled like a persons stomach when they're hungry. Those that were at the bottom of the ship had felt it like an earthquake, feeling that they were being attacked by Umbrella all over again. To those that were on the deck the explosion was loud but the spectacle of charred debris and large orange flames flaring in the sky and dancing upon the water was beautiful, yet deadly.

Luther had made his way back to the edge, looking out at fiery blaze that was where Alice and Claire were last seen. Both K-Mart and Angie joined him at the side, looking over to see if they could find their friends in the water. Luther grabbed one of the emergency flashlights that K-Mart had grabbed from the emergency kit that was a few feet away. He shinned the light down on the black sea below them looking for signs of life.

"Alice!" He called out to the vast ocean below, "Claire! Can you hear me?" He yelled.

A few moments of silence followed as Angie caught a glimpse of something a few yards out from the bottom of the ship. Angie grabbed the flashlight from Luther's hand and moved it to where she believed she witnessed movement in the water. Two heads, one blonde and the other red were bobbing up and down in the ocean, inching close to the Arcadia.

"There they are!" K-Mart shrieked as a crowd had formed around her, Angie and Luther, all fo them peering down over the edge as the women made it to the two ropes that hung loosely over the side of the ship.

Luther could see the exhausted looks on their faces and the blue tinge in their skin. The ocean was cold even down this far by the Mexican border. He grabbed onto one of the ropes as Chris, whose shirt was unbuttoned and disarrayed grabbed the other rope and gave Luther a curt nod.

"Heave!" Luther called as both men pulled on the ropes slowly bringing Alice and Claire closer to the boat deck and out of the frigid water. They pulled, grunting with each move they made as others joined into help as more rope came available for them to grasp onto.

Chris could feel the sweat trickling down his forehead and back, sticking to his shirt and flooding into his eyes. His hands were red and raw from the massive rope he was tugging on. He did not realize how heavy his sister or Alice could be. They were both bags of bones in comparison to himself and he refused to admit that he was no longer as strong as he used to be. After fifteen minutes, Jill and K-Mart were able to grab the cold, drenched shoulders of Alice and Claire lifting them over the railing and falling backwards onto the deck.

Screams of orders for towels, blankets and anything else to warm their bodies were issued to the group as people scurried like little mice to get what was required of them. Alice and Claire huddled close together for some type of warmth as their bodies shivered and their lips trembled as they turned a deep shade of blue.

"What the hell happened!" Chris spat, rubbing his sister's shoulders glancing around the crowd wondering where the hell the people with the blankets were. He could see the hue in her eyes dimming as she was fighting the urge to sleep since they were so exhausted.

Chris could feel Alice's eyes on him, he could feel the smirk that was spread across her lips crawling up his back, raising the hair on the back of his neck. It was not until then that he noticed his ruffled shirt and Jill's messy long blonde hair. It would not take a rocket scientist to come to the conclusion Alice did in her brain.

"W-what happened to y-you is the b-better question." Alice chided between her chattering teeth as the people arrived with arm loads of blankets and towels.

Chris scowled at Alice as he avoided the question and wrapped his sisters shivering body with a towel rubbing her shoulders as Jill did the same with Alice. They helped the women to their feet as the crowds of people separated allowing them a path to their cabin. Angie and K-Mart trailed behind with the two cups of tea as the rest of the group dispersed since the entertainment for the evening was now over.

Jill opened the door to their cabin as the women stood in the middle of the room, feeling lost and disorientated. All they wanted to do was sleep but right now that was not an option. Chris and Jill were not going to leave until they got a reason for why they had a swim back from their date out on the high seas.

"Come on, we need to get you both out of those wet clothes," Jill stated eying Chris, "I'm sure your sister would be more comfortable undressing without her brother giving her the evil eye." Jill replied with a smile.

Chris contemplated this, really wanting to know the facts of what happened but also had no intention of seeing his younger sister naked, that would haunt his dreams even more than Umbrella. He sighed turning around and walking out of the room slamming the cabin door shut behind him with such force that all three women jumped.

"Don't worry he will cool off in a moment. I'll leave you two alone to get into something dry and warm and let you rest. Tomorrow you can tell us what happened." Jill stated with a smile, she was adverted her eyes from Alice's menacing 'I know what you did' look and turned to leave the cabin.

"Hey Jill!" Alice called as Jill stopped refusing to turn around, "Was your night as eventful as ours?" She taunted with a smirk.

"I don't think anything could top an exploding boat," Jill replied and walked out of the room, not allowing either woman to witness the blush creeping across her cheeks.

"What was that about?" Claire asked as she began to strip the soaked sun dress from her body as if she was peeling off a layer skin.

Alice couldn't help the giggles escaping her mouth at Jill's reaction to her question, she looked at Claire whose body was shaking and now nude. She went over to her picking up one of the discarded towels, her own body no longer shivering but instead her body temperature returning to normal. She wrapped Claire's body in the towel and kissed her forehead feeling for the first time just how cold her lover was.

"Nothing, lets get you into something warm before we head to bed."

The following morning no one had come to awaken the ladies. They slept in layers of clothes, cocooned in blankets huddled with one another under the warm sheets of the bed. They were exhausted from their marathon swim back to the ship. They were exhausted to the point their muscles aches and bones were sore, well at least for Claire. Alice on the other hand was feeling like a brand new person, as if she did not even swim such a distance the night before, that she was not a frozen block of ice. This alone confirm what Alice bad been dreading...

She was no longer human.

Alice opened her eyes and smiled at the sight of a sleeping Claire nuzzled in her arms. She could see the colour had returned to her face and her lips were no longer a shade of blue. Her red hair that was once sticking to her face fell in slight curls around her cheeks and stray strands fell in front of her eyes. Alice brushed them away gently with her finger tips as Claire moaned before opening her eyes to the beautiful creature laying before her.

"Morning," Claire breathed as she smiled before closing her eyes once more. The sun flooding the window was blinding.

"Morning, did you sleep well?" Alice asked stretching her body in her nest of blankets feeling well rested for once.

"Like a baby. I'm actually overheating in these blankets and layers of clothes."

"We can fix that you know,"

Claire's eyebrow raised in intrigue as Alice kissed her cheeks and then her nose, finally lingering her lips upon Claire's letting them devour as much of her as she possibly could. That was when they heard the light knocking on their cabin door. Alice groaned as she looked at the door that was slowly creeping open and two young girls heads peaked into the room with innocent smiles on their lips.

"Can we help you?" Claire replied with a frown.

"Chris and Jill want to talk to you both when your, uh, presentable. They are up at the bridge." K-Mart stated as she and Angie disappeared from sight closing the door gently behind them.

Alice flopped back on to her side of the bed and sighed knowing another moment for them to be alone was destroyed by two young teens that had become their little shadows. She stared up at the ceiling watching the sun dance across the metallic walls from the open curtain over the window as they fluttered in the ocean breeze. It was like watching ballerina's dance in the wind. The thought of a world that still possessed ballerina's was now only a fantasy. In fact, a world that possessed anything of beauty was only a memory now. There were no sweet smelling flowers, no beautiful animals, and no tantalizing smells of candy and perfume. There was only one thing left in Alice's world that has not yet been tainted with the death, destruction and end of the known world that has consumed them.

Claire.

There was no way Umbrella was going to take that beauty from her as well.

"At least they have each other," Claire sighed as she rolled out of bed planting her two feet on the metal floor and tossing the blankets back behind her covering Alice.

Alice removed the blankets covering her face catching a faint whiff of the shampoo that Claire used only once in a blue moon mixed with the salt of the ocean. She looked over at Claire who was shedding away layers of clothing until she was in a pair of black track pants and tank top. A chill then must of passed through her skin as she picked up one of the discarded sweater pulling it back over her head. It was obvious it did not belong to her for it was two sizes too large and hung loosely off her shoulders. Even in what she was wearing Claire still took Alice's breath away.

"Who?" Alice asked getting up off the bed, tossing the blankets in a large pile at the foot of the bed like a teenager getting out of bed early in the morning for school. Imagining Angie and K-Mart doing that in the world before this put a smile to Alice's lips.

"K-Mart and Angie, glad they have someone to hang around that is their own age. Maybe now they won't follow us around like shadows." Claire grabbed her hair and put it up in a messy bun not really caring if she was presentable or not for her brother.

"Oh, yeah, I-I agree." Alice shed her layers down to a t-shirt and track pants and was still sweating but she would manage. If she had it her way she would be dressed in a skimpy nightgown but she had to be _presentable_, whatever that meant in a world of undead.

"Who did you think I was talking about?"

"No one, nothing, don't worry about it." Alice sputtered as she ran her hands through her hair since a hairbrush was a luxury aboard the Arcadia. It had been years since the small necessity was at her disposal.

"O-Okay," Claire replied and spun around in a circle in the middle of the room, "How do I look? Presentable enough?"

"Works for me," Alice replied and smiled as they exited the cabin.

"What the hell is taking them so long!" Chris boomed as he was pacing back and forth at the bridge with Jill sitting in a chair sipping on her tea.

"Would you relax, they were exhausted from swimming a good two miles last night and frozen blocks of ice, would you cut them some slack." Jill replied.

"I will _consider_ cutting them some slack Jill when I know what the hell happened."

Chris had not been able to sleep last night. His eyes were bloodshot and he had large, dark circles under his eyes that made him resemble a raccoon. He slept in the same clothes for the past two days, not that he had much selection to choose from to begin with but he usually slept in his boxers and nothing else. It was obvious by looking at him that he had been to hell and back again. He paced back and forth in front of the door, running his fingers through his slick brown hair.

The door opened behind him as Claire and Alice entered the bridge. Chris stopped pacing long enough to see his sister in a sweater and jogging pants and Alice in about the same get up. Anger was now boiling in his veins at how unprepared either of them are. Now they look as if they had just rolled out of bed, which he was sure was a certain fact, and if Umbrella decided to attack they would be dead within minutes.

"Nice of you to join us," Chris sneered as he took a seat beside Jill at the helm.

"What do you want Chris?" Claire asked crossing her arms and shifting her weight to one foot. Her eyes were locked on her brother's with a menacing glare.

"Well, what exactly happened last night?"

"We went out on a date, you know what two people do with one another when they love each other."

"Claire please this is frustrating enough without you sniveling, little girl, attitude." Chris sighed.

"Well then stop treating me like a little kid!" Claire spat back, anger blazing in her eyes.

"Guys, please we can be civil about this." Alice tried to reason between the Redfield siblings.

"Civil! You want civil! Okay, then you tell me how our lifeboat, our only way of getting supplies, which we are loosing fast by the way, is now sunk at the bottom of the Pacific Ocean!"

All Alice could do was snicker at what she noticed happening in front of her, and Claire noticed it too as it added more fuel to the flames. "What exactly happened you you last night?" Alice smirked raising her eyebrow.

Chris did not realize what was happening until it was too late. Jill had her hand entwined in his and her other on his shoulder to hold him back from exploding in rage. He removed his hand hastily from Jill's but it was too late, the damage was already done. Claire looked from Jill to Chris, trying to gauge the situation as rage was pumping full force through her, pulsating in her fingers as she slapped her brother hard across the face.

"You slept with _her_ didn't you!" Claire screamed into the room as she pointed at Jill with a trembling finger and iced glare. Alice winced at the shriek and the taint behind her words. "Un-fucking-believable! Absolutely unbelievable!" She huffed her chest rising and falling rapidly as her breath was becoming quick before she turned and stomped out of the room slamming the door to the bridge closed behind her.

Alice remained where she was, not really sure what to do or where to go. She could see the hurt in Jill's eyes from what Chris had just done and Claire's violent outburst. She knew her relationship with the redhead was rocky but she was sure this little stunt just pushed it over the edge. Alice knew she should follow Claire, help calm her down, but this was her perfect opportunity to get them off the hook for what happened out at sea the night before.

"So, are you still interested in last night?" Alice asked, inching back towards the door that was rattling on its hinges from the power behind Claire's last blow.

"No, go, we'll...we'll talk later." Jill replied, the hurt in her voice was hard not to notice. Her eyes cased from Alice's to Chris knowing that they too now needed to talk and that what happened to the lifeboat was no longer of interest to anyone in the room.

"Alice," Chris stated as she stopped in the doorway. "Can, can you tell Claire I'm sorry." He whispered as Alice nodded before disappearing to go and find Claire.

* * *

><p><strong>T.B.C.<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Author Note****:** I hope that you enjoy this, I plan on making it a multi-chapter story. Some of the timeline will be off for this one, but I was **not** planning on following the script of _Resident Evil_ but instead using the characters you and I love and making my own story line.

Without further adieu…here comes Chapter Fifteen...

**FYI**** – **It is a working title & I am open to suggestions!

BoOkwOrm-gUrl

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen<strong>

Claire had made it back to her stateroom before anyone was able to catch up with her. Her face was flushed with anger as she could feel her blood beginning to boil under her skin. How could her brother be so stupid? What on earth did he think he was doing sleeping with that, that traitor. It seemed that his need to copulate had clouded his sound judgement when it came to survival. It was not the first time something like this had happened, however she was not expecting it to happen with the one person she had the hardest time accepting as an ally let alone her brother's fuck buddy.

She stormed into her room, slamming the metal door behind her as a loud bang reverberated down the desolate hall. If anyone was in the adjoining rooms they certainly knew she was there loud and clear. She threw herself on her bed, burying her face in the pillow and let out the loudest scream she could muster from her tiny lungs. Claire balled up her hands into tight fists and beat her bed spread as if she was punching the undead, having a full out tantrum that a six year old would usually get involved in. She wasn't upset, no she wasn't crying and sobbing feeling like a heart broken little girl instead she was enraged that her own flesh and blood could not man up and tell her, to her face what he was doing. Instead she had to find out from not so subtle hand gestures from his lover. Claire was not an idiot, the signs were there, she was just confused as to why her brother would stoop to something so asinine.

Alice lightly wrapped her knuckles on the metal door to Claire`s room before she gently pushed it open trying to be as quite as she could. It was proving to be a difficult task since the hinges for the door squealed annoyingly with every move they made.

"Go away!" Claire muttered into the cloth of her pillow not caring who it was, she was in no mood to talk to anyone at the moment, not even Alice.

"Claire, I-I wanted to make sure you were alright," Alice whispered as she entered the room even if it was against her lover's wishes. She sat on the chair beside the bed watching Claire acting like a child but knew it would pass in a few moments.

Claire looked up from the pillow and spun her head around so fast that Alice thought it was going to do a complete circle if she went any faster. Her eyes were wide and angry, her lips pouty and dry. "Do I fucking look okay?" She snapped in condensation.

"Claire, you know I only want to help,"

"If you want to help you can get rid of Jill!"

Alice sighed, Claire was being irrational even beyond what Alice wanted to deal with at the moment. She was taking this too seriously, Chris is a grown man and Jill is a grown woman, what they want to do or plan to do together is between them and has no bearing on anything else that is taking place aboard this ship. Alice never grew up with siblings so she did not know how the polar connection between brother and sister worked exactly but she had a pretty good idea that the way Claire slapped her brother on the bridge in front of everyone else was a bit extreme, even for Alice's liking.

"You know that is not going to solve the problem, what's bothering you more, the fact your brother fucked her or the fact that they seem to actually have an attraction to one another?" Alice asked.

"Aren't those the same?" Claire muttered back sitting on the edge of the bed staring at the floor embarrassed by her reaction and tantrum. She did not feel worthy of meeting Alice's piercing blue eyes after the way she just acted.

"Not really, people can have sex with no love, but it's hard to have love for someone without the physical element. I know Jill would not be your first choice due to her, past history and all but it's not like your brother has much to choose from." Alice shifted from the chair to the bed seeing that Claire had finally relaxed from her earlier tantrum. "It's the end of the world Claire, things are different, conventions are shot out the window, if your brother is happy shouldn't you be happy for him?"

"I-I guess so," Claire squeaked out with a large sigh as she dropped her head into her hands, "I feel like such an idiot." She muttered as Alice wrapped an arm around her shoulders pulling Claire in for a tight embrace.

"You're not an idiot Claire, your just being a good sister. Plus, think of it this way, now that your brother has her you don't have to worry about her coming after me."

Claire stifled a laugh as she wiped her eyes that began to well with tears. She finally met Alice's blue eyes seeing the comfort and love in them. She felt safe with Alice, she felt like she could let her guard down and finally be herself. It was one true redeeming quality of the Abernathy woman, she might have fists of steel but she had the heart of gold. Claire leaned in and pecked Alice on the cheek with her dry lips and smiled as Alice stroked her hair smiling back never wanting this moment to end.

"How do you always know what to say at the right time?" Claire asked as she nuzzled in closer to Alice while they got comfy on the bed.

"Years of practice saying the wrong thing," Alice replied with a giggle.

Jill remained seated where she was at the bridge not sure of what to do with the scene she had just witnessed unfolds in front of her. She was not sure what to be madder about, the fact of Claire's accusation that she was some sort of alien creature from another planet or the fact that Chris pulled away from her as a desperate act of concealment. She watched as Chris paced the bridge, stilling rubbing his sore cheek where a large red welt had begun to form from the force behind his baby sister's slap. Jill wanted to say something, anything to break the death silence that has filled the room but whatever was going to come out of her mouth was going to be hateful and regretful.

"I need to talk to Claire, to straighten things out with her," Chris finally spoke as he finally stopped pacing and looked up at Jill. As hard as she tried to conceal her scowl it was still on her lips when he met her eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked sheepishly.

"What's wrong? Are you really asking me that right now" Jill spat, it was too late, the words were out, and the temper was showing there was no turning back now.

Chris was in shock, what the hell did he do wrong now? "I'm sorry, am I missing something?"

"Wow, I mean I've dated people that were denser then the hull of this ship but this, this takes the cake. You just shoved me off like a piece of garbage in front of people, as if I mean nothing to you! As if what we did meant nothing to you at all!"

Chris was shocked, he had never seen a woman so aggravated before about something so pointless, did she not see the horror look on his sister's face? Did Jill not witness the slap that felt as if she went any faster he was going to take his skin right off? Yes they fucked, yes it was great and yes Jill is the most intelligent, beautiful, and mysterious person he had ever met but what exactly did she think was going on between them.

"Jill, you know that's not true, I mean what we did, we both did it because we had too, I mean sex doesn't have to equal more, it could just be sex." Chris explained.

Jill was taken aback, even in the face of the end of the world men can still be heartless pigs. She narrowed her eyes to avoid the tears that wanted to fall and balled up her right fist as tight as she could. There was no way, even if this was her possible last physical attraction and relationship with a living person was she going to be treated like a drunken one night stand mistake. "You're telling me you felt nothing more? Nothing at all?" She gritted between her clenched teeth, her whole body tensing with every passing second she was standing in front of this asshole.

"I-" Chris stuttered moving his eyes from Jill's to her balled up fist as he gulped knowing what was coming next. "No, I didn't." He responded honestly with a sigh.

Wrong answer.

Jill swung her right arm in a large arc ready to give a mean right hook but Chris blocked it with his right arm. She then proceeded to do the same with her left as Chris also blocked that one grabbing onto her wrist with his left as he spun her in towards him. Jill attempted to fight back, using her army boots to take out his shins to make him fall to his knees like the mutt he was. Chris held her wrist tight, using his right arm to pin her's against her body her back towards him, his breath hot on the nape of her neck. Jill was not going to give up that fast, she elbowed him in the ribs as she could feel the wind get knocked out of Chris a bit as he relaxed his grip on her left arm enough that she raised her arm in a 90 degree angle and punched him square in the nose with her still balled up fist. That did not seem to stop Chris as he grabbed a hold of her arm once again this time spinning her around so that he was face to face with the warrior beauty and kissed her.

Jill should have reacted, she should of pulled away in disgust and hatred but instead she kissed back, roughly, her lips lazily plastered against his as she moaned feeling the warmth of the physical need for him burrowing inside of her. She ignored the blood that was trickling out of his nose from where she punched him as the warm liquid pooled around their locked lips and streaked down his face. Chris loosened his grip on her arms as he moved his arms up and down her body, feeling every curve she had under the thin body suit like a blind person feeling their way through life. His hands cupped her breasts feeling the roundness in his large, manly hands as the nipples were hard under the thin fabric.

Jill moaned as her hands gripped his neck, shoving him roughly against the wall, the urge for him growing even stronger inside her. Chris let her be as rough as she wanted to be, to be honest this was turning him on more than the stint they pulled on the deck last night. He liked a woman who would take charge, who was strong and also delicate. Jill was everything he ever wanted in a woman, the type of woman that when the world was spinning as usual was hard to find and would probably never give him the time of day. Now that they were trapped on this steel floating palace with what could possibly be the rest of the living world he was not going to give this up, never.

"Jill-" Chris moaned as Jill opened her eyes since this all began to stare into his blue ones reading the one thing she knew he had in him but was afraid to admit; desire.

"Shut up Chris," She muttered as she ran her hands down his body, her nails digging into his cream coloured skin under his clothes as he winced a bit in pain, it was obvious she did not want to talk.

Everything that needed to be said could be done with actions...

K-Mart and Angie were sitting in K-marts room, they were looking at a small collection of magazines that K-Mart had been able to rummage together over the past few months aboard the Arcadia. Even though the _Cosmopolitans_ and _People_ Magazine's were extremely outdated it was the one thing aboard this ship that actually made the ladies feel like typical American teenage girls. Instead of wishing for the stylish dress a model was wearing or if they would be able to find that cool shade of eye shadow at a local store the girls wondered if the models in these pictures were actually still alive. They wondered if celebrities such as Milla Jovovich and Ali Larter are still alive, are living normal lives, still making movies still living in luxury. Or, are they now fighting the undead or possibly zombies themselves in this crazy, fucked up world they have now been immersed in.

Angie was laying on her stomach on the floor, the magazine down in front of her and her feet up in the air as she kicked them back and forth like a little girl in her own bedroom with one of her best friends as if everything was normal and exciting. "Do you think either of us will ever find love?" She asked as she turned another page in her magazine.

"I hope so, but as you know from living in the outside world there are not many humans left alive." K-Mart stated from her bed as she lay in the same exact position as Angie was on the floor.

"Yeah, I know, I mean when I was with those people in Mexico there was this boy, he was our age and his name was Matt. He was really nice, really cute and we kinda had a thing for each other."

"Did you guys, you know?"

Angie blushed, "Yeah, once, we were both on watch that night and we got to talking, then talking lead to kissing and kissing well, you know."

"Lucky, I'm still a virgin." K-Mart replied with a sigh as she flipped the next page in her magazine.

"It wasn't lucky, the next day a group of zombies tore him to pieces just outside our camp, that was when everything went to hell, when at the end of the day I was the only one left alive because to those damn undead I smell just like them, they won't attack me." Angie replied.

"Because you're infected?"

"Exactly."

"Are you infected like Alice is? Do you have superhuman powers too?" K-Mart asked tossing her magazine aside, this conversation was much more thrilling than two year old magazines.

"I am inflected like her but I don't have the power's she does, my daddy infected me so I could walk and that was it, what Umbrella did to Alice, what they made her into is the scientists there trying to be God and taking it too far." Angie replied sitting up feeling pain shooting down her back laying in the same position for too long.

K-Mart nodded in agreement. Yes Alice was amazing but she did not even want to start imagining what it was like to be like her every day, what it was like to wake up knowing you were a human guinea pig for the same people that started this whole mess years ago. As cool as it would be to be able to kick ass on the turn of a dime she did not want all the side effects and nightmares that followed. Claire and Alice thought K-Mart did not know about them but she had witnessed the tired eyes and sunken face on Alice enough after rough nights to know that something was going on with their blonde bombshell heroine.

"I don't feel so well," Angie admitted to K-Mart as she felt a queasy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Is it seasickness?" K-Mart asked watching her friends face go pale, "Here let me help you to the bathroom, it's just down the hall a few doors." She asked but before she could get off the bed Angie had bolted for the door and ran for the bathroom.

_Yes...just seasickness, I hope..._ thought Angie as she hugged the toilet and heaved what was left of her empty stomach into the bowl.

* * *

><p><strong>T.B.C<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Author ****Note:** I hope that you enjoy this, I plan on making it a multi-chapter story. Some of the timeline will be off for this one, but I was **not** planning on following the script of _Resident __Evil_ but instead using the characters you and I love and making my own story line.

Without further adieu…here comes Chapter Sixteen...

**Be ready for a surprise!**

**FYI**** – **It is a working title & I am open to suggestions!

BoOkwOrm-gUrl

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen<strong>

It was another day aboard the Arcadia. Claire was up much earlier than Alice as she tiptoed out of her bed, afraid she was going to awaken her sleeping beauty Alice beside her. She had something she wanted to do, something that required all of her concentration and with no to limited amount of distractions from the one she loves or anyone else for that matter. She needed to write in her journal, express what was really on her mind, what she was afraid to say to the person she loved. Claire grabbed her tattered journal that appeared to be falling apart when you look at it let alone attempt to open and write in it.

Quietly, Claire opened up her stateroom door and shut it behind her. Her bare feet padded down the metal hallway as quiet as cat paws on a carpeted floor. She was dressed in her jogging pants and loose t-shirt feeling like a normal person awakening on a normal day but nothing was normal about this situation any longer. She made her way up to the bridge, without witnessing another soul up and about. It was her turn to be up at the bridge anyways, usually she would enjoy some company but today her thoughts were more than enough company. She reached the small control room seeing that the place was empty, a little messy but nothing to cause alarm. Claire sighed a breath of relief, glad she had no awkward confrontations with Jill or her brother.

Claire took her respectable seat at the middle chair, the only one that still had a cushion on it and a plausible back rest which was a favorite of everyone who has to be on shift for long periods of time. She checked the navigation system to see they were still heading due south, almost at the southern tip close to Tapachula almost making it into Central America. She flipped on the age old recording of Alice's voice as it flooded the airways announcing to the world, or what was left of it, of the Arcadia out in the ocean and it being a _safe __haven_, free of infection. That however, was no longer the case. Alice was always infected but for some strange, biological reason she was not a brain eating zombie.

Then their was Angie. The only living human being that was probably left in the whole country of Mexico was also infected. Surprise, surprise she and Alice knew one another from Raccoon City. If that wasn't bad enough so was Jill, the used to be enemy who was now banging Chris was also from Raccoon City. Was this place really THAT safe any longer?

Claire sighed as she flipped open her book and skimmed through pages riddled in her hand writing that almost looked alien even to herself. It had been months, almost a year since she found this book in a pack sack to a young child, probably their school bags from a life before the world went to hell. The notebook was practically empty and Claire thought about removing the childish writing and crayon pictures but instead, after reading a few entries, it was apparent that this was not school work, it was the child's form of a journal. She was amazed at how truthful they were at what was happening around her...

_Today, Daddy found me a teddy bear, it was dirty and missing a button eye but I did not ask him where he found it because that means someone like me is no longer here..._

Flipping to another page this one was blood speckled looking like it was coughed onto the page by someone who was sick, someone who was bitten by one of those blood suckers out there and slowly rotting from the inside out. There was a picture on the top of the page of a family made of stick people, apparently made my a little girl. The family no longer had a Daddy, he was laying down, X's for eyes and a frown on his face, he was now a zombie...

_Today I really miss Daddy, but Mommy says I'm sick and I might not get better, I guess, I will get to see Daddy real soon..._

That was the last entry the little girl made.

For some reason Claire felt a connect to this little girl. She was not sure why, maybe because she lost her father, maybe because she felt scared and alone. Either way destroying the one thing this girl still loved in life was writing and drawing. Why would she destroy it, instead she wanted to honour it by keeping it but also by adding to it.

Claire was not much of a writer, she usually had a hard time expressing what was on her mind which came from her days of being sent from one foster home to another. She became a woman of action instead of words, that was no longer the case. As she sat there running her pen along the paper, her fingers allowing her to make loops and swirls on the page that formed words and coherent sentences a song came to mind. A song that she had not heard in quite some time.

Actually the simple pleasure of music alone was something that had alluded her ears for quite sometime. That was when Claire had an idea, she would include the lyrics to the song in her writing, they seemed fitting for what she wanted to write about anyways...

**Dear Journal,**

_Today is another day aboard this rust bucket of a ship. I want to get out, I want to explore my surroundings, to feel the power behind my gun as I blow off the head to another ungrateful dead creature that plagues this earth. I want to be out on the front lines again, feel like I am actually contributing to a difference instead of hiding on this ship, attempting to create a life without the destruction that lays before us. There is no real way for me to not forget since I am in love with the person who is stuck in the middle of it all; Alice._

_I love her, I really do. I am infatuated with her, she is my whole life and if she dies, I die. It has never really bothered me that she was infected, it never really bothered me that she worked for the enemy. I let all of that pass because she is amazing, beautiful, intelligent and above all a real ass kicker. She is all I ever wanted and more which is probably why this song is stuck in my head...it reminds me so much of the one I love..._

**Couldn't sleep so I went out walking  
>Thinking about you and hearing us, talking<br>And all the things I should have said  
>Echo now inside my head...<strong>

_Alice, everything is about her, my dreams are about her, I live and breathe Alice. There is no escaping it, and at times it feels almost suffocating but at the same time I never want it to end..._

**I feel something falling from the sky**  
><strong>I'm so sad I made the angels cry...<strong>

_My heart quickens every time I am around her. It is the only time I feel something. It is the only way I know I am still human, the only way I know that all of this is real..._

**Tears from the moon**  
><strong>Fall down like rain<strong>  
><strong>I reach for you<strong>  
><strong>I reach in vain...<strong>

_I do reach for her, I reach and sometimes I feel like I fall short. Alice is a complicated person, she keeps her true self hidden because she does not want to appear to be weak among everyone else. The problem is, she is the same way with me and she does not need to be. I wish she would open up to me, to act more...human...around me I am not the enemy, I am not the one she should fear, I am the one that she should feel the most comfortable with._

_Why does her keeping secrets make me feel like I am the bad guy?_

**It just ain't fair, this time called loving**  
><strong>When one's still there and the other feels nothing<strong>  
><strong>I would have done anything for you<strong>  
><strong>I still love you, baby I adore you...<strong>

_I don't want this entry to be just about my unconditional love for Alice. I mean I am not a young sappy teenager any longer, I am an adult, I am someone that should be able to control my emotions but I can't, not when it comes to her. My dreams are plagued by her, she is everywhere and also she is no where. I feel that I don't even remember what life was like before I met her. Here I go dabbling about her once again, it seems there is no escape._

_Now that I know more about her, have met people from her past life and still do not feel like I know enough. Yes, our date out on the ocean was nice, a little unconventional but still a nice break away from our duties and friends aboard the Arcadia. It was not how I pictured our first date, a little slow at the beginning but ending with a bang...literally this time. Even though it was cut short due to an explosion my brother will probably never forgive either of us for, it felt...normal. It felt as if we were actually acting like two people in love. That was, or should I say, is something I never want to loose._

**All day I keep from falling apart**  
><strong>But at night when the sky gets dark<strong>  
><strong>Tears from the moon<strong>  
><strong>Fall down like rain<strong>  
><strong>I reach for you<strong>  
><strong>I reach in vain...<strong>

_I just want this all to end, this death, destruction, and foul smell of despair. I want to find a paradise, a Utopia if you will, without the fear of undead, without the fear of loosing the one you love. I know this is wishful thinking and that it will probably only be alive in my thoughts and memories but still, it is nice to have an active imagination. I just hope that us staying aboard this ship, that us going down the coast searching for survivors is not a waste of time. That we will be able to have a future, to move on from this life and potentially make a better one..._

_If only..._

**Stop, stop haunted me**  
><strong>It should be easy<strong>  
><strong>As easy as when you stopped wanting me...<strong>

_If only, that is the most over used statement that floats through my mind. If only I had more time, if only the world was different, if only I could learn to let go of my grudges and stubborn attitude when it comes to my brother and Jill. I know I should be happy for them, I know there was no reason for me to act the way I did towards Chris but there is something, something that is a bit off about Jill. I've gotten over the fact that her and Alice have a past, I have accepted the face that she was S.T.A.R.S. before she was taken by Umbrella against her will and used for evil instead of good. But still, there is something that is not right._

_Call me paranoid, call me crazy, but before when Alice made the comment, the observation that me and her were similar because of the Medusa bug I refused to hear it. I refused to be compared to someone who was the embodiment of everything we were fighting against. I refused to be up with the person who tried to kill us many months prior. Now however, I am beginning to see what Alice saw._

_Something is happening to me...something bad and sinister, something that smells like Umbrella's filthy paws all over it. If it is happening to me then it is quite possible it is happening to almost everyone else aboard this ship. We were all drones to Umbrella , that's what this ship was designed to create._

_This whole ship could potentially be in danger of destroying itself and all of us except for Luther and Chris will be effected, they will be caught in the cross fire and will be the targets._

_This could be the end...this could be it for the human race.._.

**Sincerely,**

** Claire Redfield**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>

**So...as much as I want to write more...I was thinking this can be the end of this story and the rest, well it may follow in a continuation...I need to work out some details in my mind of course there are parts I left unresolved, and all for good reason.**

**I hope you all enjoyed, thank-you so much for my avid followers & reviewers, you kept this story alive & I thank you so much :) **

**The song is "Tears From the Moon" by Conjure One (On the Tomb Raider: Cradle of Life soundtrack) , lovely song :) **

**xx**

**B. **


End file.
